War Of The Elevens
by RaiZero
Summary: The Code Geass Universe is brought together when Lelouch Lamperouge under the guise of Zero, begins to form an army consisted of Elevens across the globe with the goal of defeating of the Holy Britannian Empire once and for all. This war soon brings the Black Knights in alliance with many organizations and nations, intertwining the fates of all Code Geass protagonists.
1. Stage 01: Rise Of Zero

**Hello Everyone! So much hype for this project that I've been wondering about for a while. I wanted to figure out how I could manage to get all of Code Geass' media such as games, anime, and manga together into one story. I tried it with Lost Souls, which ended up being scrapped in favor of this. Now basically this story is starting with the beginning of Lelouch of the Rebellion with as much of the media involved as possible. You'll see once you begin to read.  
**

**Now note that this is set mainly in Episode 2 of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Season 1 and it will follow that episode with slight differences. So thanks for coming here and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Japan  
**

**1603 a.t.b.  
**

A soldier in Jesuit armor had appeared near a boy and the result was being killed by said boy. This person, Renya, was heavily armed with his blades and was ready to kill anyone and everyone to achieve what he was aiming for. His friends had been kidnapped by an unknown man by the name of, Sumeragi, and in order to ensure his friends safety, Renya would attack anyone.

However, the soldier he had just killed wasn't truly dead. "Do you find it sad to be alone? Especially when you can't do anything to help those you care for?" asked the soldier, but he unexpectedly had a woman's voice. Renya looked at the man in shock. The blade he had thrown had pierced the throat of this soldier, but it appeared this person was still alive.

The mask of the soldier fell to the ground and standing there was a woman of green hair with golden eyes. She was smirking at Renya, despite bleeding from her throat at a fast rate. She grabbed hold of the blade, pulled it from her neck and threw it to the ground.

"How are you still alive?" asked Renya out of shock.

"That doesn't matter. I am here to propose a deal to you. A contract that will bestow upon you intense power. And with this power you can save your friends who are in danger." she said.

"What? Do you expect me to believe that crap? You damned witch!" Renya yelled out in anger. How could this person offer any power. How could this woman help his situation?

"Then you can die here, knowing you failed in protecting those you love." she said. Renya walked forward and grabbed the hand of this woman.

"I don't care if you are a witch or a demon! Give me this power so I can save them!" Renya yelled out. The woman smiled as her forehead began to glow. The environment around them disappeared, being replaced by numerous images of people suffering, mechanical gears moving, and a light in between two worlds brightening.

However, something strange occurred. The contract had failed as the face of a man with long black hair and glowing red eyes appeared. Then Renya began to scream. His cries were louder than any beast. Something was happening to him that had never happened before. His eyes began to glow and his body began to glow along with them. HIs screams began to fade as the light grew brighter. When it disappeared with a flash, so did Renya. He was no longer a part of this world. He was now resting in order to join a new world.

A different time. A different place. With a new purpose.

* * *

**Japan**

**1604 a.t.b.  
**

A boy was staring off into the distance. In fact this person was a young man. His silver spiky hair was flowing in the wind as he looked over the vast field of grass that was moving with the air current. He was dressed in his uniform that consisted of boots, a cape, and a very fancy looking suit, one bestowed upon knights of the Empire.

He heard steps coming towards him from the rear, but he didn't make any violent moves toward the newcomer. He knew who it was as she said she was going to come and see him. He turned to face her, his younger sister whom he cared for more than anyone in the world, even more than his own well being.

It was his younger sister, Marie Sumeragi. She had long black hair and her eyes were of an azure color, just like his own. She came to his side and she smiled at him. He couldn't help but return the kind smile. His sister always brought happiness to him. No matter what the situation was, she brightened his mood every time she looked at him.

"Rai, what's that?" she asked. Rai looked out toward the field and saw a group of people were headed towards them. Normally Rai didn't mind it, but he noticed whom they were. The flag waving in the wind was black and it had a white circle in the middle. Although most people wouldn't understand the symbolism, Rai did. It was one of the flags of the Sumeragi clan and for a long time tensions had mounted between the clan and the Britannian village set up on the Eastern coast of Japan. It seemed they were here to destroy the village. But Rai wouldn't let that happen.

"Come on Marie! We have to get you to safety!" Rai yelled as he ran back towards the village with his sister in tow. In Rai's mind they would fight. Fight to protect their home, but what he didn't know was that today wouldn't go the way he planned it.

* * *

The date was July 25th in the Year 2010 of the Imperial Calender, Ascension Throne Britannia. The world's superpower, the Holy Britanian Empire had recently conquered the Indochinese Peninsula and renamed it Area 10 in it's continued quest to dominate the world. In response, the formerly neutral government of Japan had switched it's position in favor of it's European and Chinese allies.

By reducing Sukuradite exports and increasing the costs of the valuable mineral, Japan had managed to put the entire nation of Britannia into a tight situation. In order to assist Japan even further, the European Union and the Chinese Federation blockaded Britannia's ports all across the globe, causing the sudden surge in tension to be named the_, "Oriental Incident"._

As a result, the Holy Britannian Empire took military action and attacked the small island nation of Japan. Using it's new and experimental weapons, the knightmare frame, Britannia quickly took over the country in less than a month. The sudden siege of Japan and it's famous Sukuradite mine, Mt. Fuji, caused the E.U. and the Chinese Federation to back down and end all hostilities.

With Japan now in it's grasp, Britannia renamed the nation as, Area 11. The country lost it's name, dignity, and freedom. Now seven years later as the discrimination continues, an exiled Britannian prince begins his rise to power among the Eleven population and starts to create an army of people with hatred against Britannia.

This hatred will be turned into sole power that would be used against Britannia across the globe in a rebellion the world has never before seen, far greater than that of Washington's Rebellion or Napoleon's Revolution.**  
**

**CODE GEASS : WAR OF THE ELEVENS  
**

**********コードギアス **: イレブン·ウォーズ

* * *

******September 11th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**

The Shinjuku Ghetto was currently under attack by Britannian forces sent in by the Viceroy of Area 11 who was also the Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Clovis la Britannia. The prince had the jaw of a fine man and his hair was long and colored a dark shade of blonde, similar to his father when the Emperor was in his youth. His azure eyes showed signs of hatred as well as love whenever the prince was in a certain situation. Clovis was a ladies man, as described by many of his peers and he is well known for his creativity and interest in fine arts and clothing.

However, despite his intense interest in these things, he was also a politician and strategist and was not a stranger to military battles. And thanks to his knowledge in war he was able to complete one of his favorite goals, killing off the Elevens. Despite the fact that his military was extremely advanced and could do practically anything with ease, Clovis was always reckless and would rather destroy an entire city to get what he desired, rather than send in a stealth squadron. And of course, that was exactly what he was doing now.

"Have you found the Eleven's base yet?" the prince asked his team of generals and radar operators in his personal G-1 mobile command base located at the edge of the Shinjuku Ghetto. The violet colored mobile HQ was common in the military as it was used for launching out multiple RPI-13 Sutherland knightmares into battle with ease and speed.

The G-1 was also equipped with heavy artillery and thick plated defensive armor which assisted in defeating the enemy, no matter how powerful the enemy's weapons were. Despite the massive advantage the Britannian military had in using these mobile bases, most of Britannia's generals had them in the rear in an attempt to keep their commanding officer's safe from harm when they were giving orders.

And to be perfectly honest, the Britannian officers liked it that way. "No your highness, we haven't. However, we have confirmed the enemy only has one knightmare, an RPI-11 Glasgow, painted completely red and it hasn't been equipped with weapons like an knightmare rifle or a knightmare rocket launcher. Also, according to recent reports, we have learned that the Royal Guard has begun closing in on the gas capsule." said one of the commanding officers, dressed in a general's uniform, colored completely grey with a white ascot wrapped around his neck. His pants were of a lighter shade of grey with his black boots reaching up to his shins.

His hair was grey as well, a lighter shade than that of his uniform and it was combed and gelled back neatly, but it spiked up at it the tips. The general's eyes were azure in color and were slanted downward, giving off an angered expression. His jaw was similar to that of Prince Clovis and unlike his superior, this general had facial hair, consisting of a nice thin beard going along his jaw and chin, joined with a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee.

His name was Dominic Harlington, a famous man in the Britannian Empire for rising up the ranks of Britannia's military from being a foot soldier to becoming one of the nations' best and one of the youngest generals in it's history. Harlington was well known for coming from a poor commoner family in the city named Harlem on the north-east coast of the country in the province of New York. Harlem was famous for it's underground drug industry as well as it's incredibly high crime rate. And thanks to the extremely rough environment, Domonic was able to survive through the military with ease, which brought him to Area 11 as a general, assisting the Third Prince in any and all battle situations.

"Very well then. Ensure that the capsule is returned to the G-1 base as quickly as possible. Also tell all the squadrons to increase their searches for the enemy in the ghetto and to use any and all weapons at their disposal. I also want our air forces to begin surveying the area as well as the patterns of the enemy and to update the IFF every ten minutes." the Prince said with a giant expression of boredom planted on his face. The Prince knew that the situation would end with Britannian victory, but he just wanted the situation to hurry itself so he could get back to painting.

* * *

A teenaged boy with black hair reached into his school uniform which was colored black as well and he pulled out a hand held radio that he had found on the ground earlier that day. He had managed to get his hands upon a Britannian Sutherland after barely escaping from the Royal Guard who had been destroying multiple buildings and killing the civilians who lived in them in an attempt to find something of significant importance to them.

Whatever it was that they wanted, it or rather, she had given him a power of supernatural proportions and it had given him the ability to give and commands to any person no matter whom they were. And thanks to his power he had not only killed off the Royal Guard, but he managed to make a knightmare pilot give him the Sutherland in his possession.

Now that he had a weapon in his hands, he could pave the way to his escape from this place. But in order to do that he would have to use the pieces available to him. From what he gathered a rouge group of Elevens were fighting against the Britannians and they would fall to their deaths alone. But to be honest he didn't care if they died. If their deaths meant his survival then he wouldn't care in the slightest. So he placed the radio onto his knightmares dashboard and since he retrieved it from a dead Eleven rebel, all he had to do was press the button and talk to the Elevens.

He unbuttoned his uniform's coat, revealing a white buttoned up shirt that he began to unbutton until it reached his collar. Now that he was in a more relaxed state he grabbed hold of the radio and began to communicate with the pilot of the Glasgow. According to his IFF it was being chased down by Sutherlands and it was being led into a trap.

"The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance." he said with a smirk. To him it was extremely amazing that they couldn't see the obvious escape, but then it again it didn't matter now. All that did matter was if they would trust him. In his mind he began to talk to himself as he remembered his past games of Chess which achieved him this incredible skill of strategy and tactics. "_Remember Lelouch, these are simple minded terrorists. Not former Britannian princes who played constant games of Chess against their older half brothers_."

"Who is this and how do you know this frequency?" asked the female voice which surprised him slightly as she sounded young. How could a young Eleven female manage to hold out her own in a Glasgow for so long without any major weapons against top notch Britannian forces? In Lelouch's mind he thought she was lucky for being gifted with such a skill.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to achieve victory, if you want to win, you'll have to trust me and move to the west entrance." Lelouch replied as he checked his map which was being updated every ten minutes thanks to the recon helicopters flying over the ghetto.

"To win?" asked the female pilot as she looked at the upcoming tracks. She decided to go for it as she had nothing to lose anyway since she only had thirty minutes of energy left in her machine's energy filler. Once on the tracks, she waited for further instructions from the unknown man. "Since you trusted me, your victory is assured. Jump onto the train and continue speeding away. I'll handle the rest." Lelouch said smiling as he looked on at the scene via his machine's factsphere. The red Glasgow which lacked a left arm hopped onto the train and continued onward while one of the Sutherlands chasing it forced the train to a halt.

Thanks to the public channel that was in the area, Lelouch heard the pilot mock the Eleven and order it's subordinate to chase after the Glasgow. As the second Sutherland began to sped after the terrorist knightmare, Lelouch pressed the button on his machine's throttle, causing the two rocket propelled anchors named, slash harkens, to launch out towards the Britannian Sutherland. The harkens hit the enemy Sutherlands head and cockpit soon after. As the anchors retreated back via a wire, the hit Sutherland exploded as it's Yggdrasil Drive, the engine of the knightmare, exploded in a big fireball as it fell from the tracks.

The remaining Sutherland which had stopped the train looked back at the source and saw that another Sutherland had done the deed, which shocked him to the core. Why would someone with immense training fire upon their own ally? "Friendly fire? You, state your name and unit!" yelled out the pilot of the Sutherland in anger. However, Lelouch fired upon the knightmare which asked for his name, causing the pilot to eject after losing his weapon and his machine's propulsion system, the landspinners located on each foot.

With the area now more secure, some of the other terrorists in this group showed up and Lelouch could hear them through the radio as they asked their knightmare pilot, "Kallen! Who was that guy we heard through the radio?" asked the brown haired man who had big curly hair in a small afro which was accompanied by a red headband. His clothes consisted of a mustard yellow shirt with a brown coat over it, grey jeans and finally black boots.

"_So the pilot's name is Kallen_." Lelouch thought as he looked over the small group of Elevens from his machine's factsphere sensors. Along with this man were three other people, two of them males and the last one a female. One of the males was wearing glasses and he had violet hair curved off to one side. For clothing he had a turquoise jacket zipped up to the middle of his torso which was over a light blue turtle neck. His jeans were of a sandy color and his own footwear was black running shoes used commonly by athletes.

The third male in their small group has brown hair spiked up high and for clothes he had an indigo shirt with an extremely large collar popped up with a light purple sweater over it with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were a greyish-blueish color and his own shoes looked like black dress shoes which Lelouch scowled at, since not smart person would wear that kind of footwear when at war.

The female had long purple hair that seemed to end below her shoulders. Her own outfit was of a green v-neck with a light violet blazer which looked more common since the sleeves ended at the middle of her forearm while the actual blazer ended around mid-torso. Aside from that she also wore what seemed to be right running shorts that ended above the knees and were a black color.

After finishing his examination of this group he sighed in disappointment and he contacted them. "Are you in charge? Man with the brown jacket." Lelouch asked them. "No I'm not. That is our leader is actually on the Eastern front of the ghetto fighting off the Britannians so I was left in charge of the Western side." replied the man.

"I see. Either way I present you with the cargo inside that train. If you truly want to attain victory, follow my orders and use the knightmares inside that train." Lelouch stated as they began to open up the train's cargo containers which were full of Sutherlands. Lelouch couldn't help but thank God as he never expected the train to be filled with knightmares. It seemed that karma was on his side and that the odds were in his favor today.

As the resistance cell began to exclaim in shock and awe at the present given to them by, "The Voice", Lelouch contacted the woman named Kallen inside of the Glasgow. "Woman in the Glasgow. Recharge your energy filler. You'll be running decoy for my plan. Also, get in contact with your leader as I need as many assets as possible for our victory."

"R-Right! Ohgi, get in contact with Naoto and tell him to come here with the others!" Kallen told her friends as they prepared for the upcoming fight that they would wage against the Britannians.

"Tell your leader about the situation. In ten minutes time I will contact you with further instructions." Lelouch said over the radio, sighing as he placed it down on his machine's dashboard. The continuous instructions and movement throughout the area was time consuming and was wearing him out, but his dedication pushed him on for survival.

* * *

******September 11th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**

"Have you found the capsule yet?" Clovis asked his crew of officers who were working hard to ensure their victory. The prince was getting impatient as always. The search for the "gas capsule" ended with the Royal Guard whome they haven't seen in a good twenty minutes.

"No, your highness, not yet. However, we did receive a recent report from one of the Pure Bloods. It seems the Royal Guard were all found dead in an abandoned building, each of them have a gunshot to their necks. Nothing else was found however." said General Bartley, a bald and fat man who wore glasses over his squinted eyes. He wore the same uniform as General Dominic and they were of the same rank as well, which led them to be rivals and coincidentally, polar opposites.

While Bartley was extremely loyal, cared only for the royal family, and had no military training, Dominic didn't feel the same way. His own ideals came before loyalty, he never cared for any royal family member, and his military training was top notch. Aside from that their physical appearance was also a part of their odd connection in being opposites. While Bartley was big, Dominic was thin. While Bartley was bald, Dominic had luscious hair. And this rivalry led to their hatred for one another.

Dominic despised Bartley for being stuck up and idiotic. Bartley despised Dominic for caring about his own ideals which usually were in favor of the public and for not caring for the continued prestige of Britania.

"I see. Then the capsule must still be in the hands of the terrorists. Continue searching. Make sure that the capsule is secured along with the cargo it is holding. We need it dead or alive." Clovis ordered, biting at the words.

General Dominic looked over at the radar and saw that for some unknown reason there was a low number of patrolling knightmares in a certain area in the ghetto. "Send a squadron over there to check it out. That was where the Glasgow was last spotted correct? Then send some Sutherlands there to see if there's anything that may lead to us finding it." Dominic ordered as the numerous strategical tactics began going through his head. There must have been something going on around that area since the Glasgow disappeared and according to recent reports, two Sutherlands were destroyed by a friendly. There was no way the terrorists weren't involved.

* * *

"Double check your weapons and make sure your IFF's are off so we can stay off of the enemy radar. We can't have them finding out about our positions now can we?" Lelouch said through the radio as he checked his own radar as the Glasgow moved through the ghetto. The pilot of the Glasgow was given the name, Q-1, by Lelouch and he began to give names to the other resistance members in an attempt to make things easier.

However, there were some trust issues one of the members was having which was annoying Lelouch to his core. "Everyone, do as he says. I know it's sudden, but this guy knows what he's doing and he has better tactics than I do so we'll just have to trust him." said Naoto, the leader of the group. He had arrived five minutes earlier and he convinced his allies to trust the voice on the radio.

Apparently Naoto was off in the eastern side of Shinjuku, fighting off Sutherlands with his own white Glasgow, but he ended up being defeated so he retreated with his resistance cell members to the western area where they were preparing their Sutherlands for combat.

"Alright. Now Q-1 will draw in two squadrons of Sutherlands. Two of them will be coming near you on the other side of a wall. Shoot through it." Lelouch ordered as he saw the blips on his radar screen move.

"Right." Naoto replied as he had his thumb hover over the trigger of his machine's weapon.

"In 3, 2, 1, fire!"

* * *

******September 11th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**

"We've found the enemy Glasgow. It was spotted at Point F-31!" yelled out one of the generals as the red blip appeared, which caused the prince to smirk wide.

"How pedestrian, showing yourself recklessly." Clovis said nonchalantly.

"Have Lazlow Squad attack at the front and make sure Valerie Squad come in at the rear to prevent escape!" General Bartley yelled out as the blue Britannian blips on screen began moving to the red dot.

"No wait! Bartley you idiot!" Dominic yelled as the two blips behind the red dot disappeared and the word, LOST, took their place. He sighed loudly as the radar screen began to be filled with LOST signals. Apparently the enemy had military grade weapons and were using the Glasgow as a decoy each time.

"Bartley you fool. Can't you tell you aren't fighting regular terrorists? These people are on par with us." Dominic said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair.

"Then try helping out here! Do your job as a general!" Bartley yelled as he tried to fix the situation. "Change the codes again! We can't have them being continuously intercepted!" Bartley yelled as panic entered his face.

"I'd much rather be out there piloting my Gloucester, rather than sit here and watch you trip over yourself. Your majesty, if I may." Dominic asked the prince.

"Yes do as you like! If you think it'll assist then do so! Now Bartley, this failure will not be tolerated!" Clovis yelled out as General Dominic exited the room. On the radar screen a window opened up, showing the happy face of a scientist. He had very light purple hair that was cut short, big square glasses, and big azure eyes that showed off his excitement for his proposal. "Good afternoon!" he yelled out with glee.

"What is it? We're in the middle of an operation here!" Bartley yelled out angrily as his sudden appearance was hindering their progress.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the A-6 Special Weapon!" he replied happily, hoping he'd get a positive answer.

"We have no time for your foolish games! Reinforce our line with two of the squads guarding the G-1 base. Send in Quincy Squad to replace Lazlow Squad's position." Clovis ordered as he looked over the radar table. "Encircle that red dot! That is where the enemies main force is located. Finish them all off!"

* * *

"That's more stupid than I thought. Just when I thought he couldn't be more foolish. Alright, go underground via access tunnels and destroy the ground beneath their feet!" Lelouch ordered as he watched the massive amount of Sutherlands go to where Q-1's Glasgow was supposedly at, but what the enemy didn't know was that her Glasgow was there, but underground.

As ordered, Kallen fired her slash harken at the ceiling of the tunnel that her knightmare and the others were hiding in. After the ceiling began to crack they sped away from the area as the tunnel collapsed under the feet of the Britannian forces. The sudden collapse caused the knightmares to explode as they impacted with the ground. The continuous explosions caused more and more of the tunnels to collapse and caused more and more of their allies to be destroyed or left disabled, unable to move their machines.

"WAHAHAHAHA! I did it! My plan worked perfectly! With this I can defeat Britannia!" Lelouch yelled out maniacally as he watched the chaos ensue.

* * *

******September 11th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**

"Who the hell am I up against?" asked Clovis in shock as he watched his forces being destroyed by the terrorist enemy. Whomever they were, they sure knew how to win a battle. The shock he was receiving planted itself onto his face as he began to realize this fight wasn't winnable by normal means. So he called out all the stops.

"Lloyd! Your toy, can it win? Can it defeat the enemy?" Clovis asked the bespectacled man on the screen.

"Why my lord, please refer to it as the Lancelot." Lloyd said with a smirk before disappearing from the radar screen. The scientist, Lloyd Asplund walked away from his computer which he had used to contact the Prince. He was delighted that they were given approval to use his recently completed weapon, the Z-01 Lancelot, a top notch knightmare frame. Lloyd was a very cheerful and upbeat man who lacked common sense most of the time and he had a love for science and wasn't really interested in the supernatural or religion at all.

He walked towards his purple haired assistant who was dressed in an orange colored uniform of their special research and development division, Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps or the ASEEC. Her uniform consisted of a very standard military uniform with the dark green tie, white buttoned up shirt with an orange coat over it, an orange skirt and black boots beneath it. This woman was named Cecile Croomy and she was responsible for keeping Lloyd in check as well as assist the Lancelot's pilot in battle with intel.

In front of the G-1 Base, the ASEEC were preparing the launch of their newest knightmare the Lancelot and the entire crew of the ASEEC were working hard and as fast as they could in order to get their experimental frame out into the battle. As they prepared the weapon for launch, Cecile contacted the newest pilot of the Lancelot, an Eleven foot soldier by the name of Suzaku Kururugi. He was getting dressed in the Lancelot's pilot uniform, similar to that of standard pilot uniforms, minus the color and design.

"Did you read the manual?" asked Cecile as she typed into the computer terminal rapidly with her fingers as she spoke with their newest members of the ASEEC via a headset.

"Pretty much." Suzaku replied as he zipped up his uniform inside of the room where he was being treated for a recent gunshot wound. He had got into contact with the "gas capsule" and was shot by one of his superiors for refusing to kill a civilian. However, Suzaku decided to keep that to himself.

"Well done. According to the records you scored at the top of your class in knightmare simulation." Cecile stated as she looked over Suzaku's profile which indeed showed he had a 94% success ratio while his comrades had far less than 50%.

"Listen, about what you told me earlier." Suzaku said, referencing to an earlier conversation they had.

"Huh? Oh, well the possibility is near to zero." Cecile replied, remembering what Suzaku asked about.

"But that means there is still a chance right?" Suzaku asked, not wanting her to sweeten anything.

"Yes I suppose that is true. And so, don't do anything reckless with the machine. The system lacks an ejection system." Cecile added, scowling at the fact that Lloyd forgot to put in one of the most important things in a knightmare.

"I understand." Suzaku said as he walked out of the medical room and towards the launch container where a cloth was covering the knightmare he had to pilot. The cloth was raised by numerous mechanisms and the machine was finally revealed. It was in it's own league in appearance and from what Suzaku read in the manual, it had the best weapons ever created. The white and gold colored machine had it's own sleek look.

The machine lacked the square design that the Sutherland used. The chest of the machine had a pentagonal shape with a red pendant on the front. The shoulder armor was triangular with a front air intake on the front of the shoulders. The forearms of the machine had a hexagonal shaped armor on it with a slash harken attached to the front. The legs waist of the machine had a gold armor down the front of the crotch region. The legs themselves consisted of a specially designed armor that reached high above the knee and ended near the mid thigh region while the feet of the frame were sharp and had the two "toes" that the Sutherlands had, but were sharpened to distinguish itself from the mass produced knightmare.

Finally, the head of the machine was special as it had a face with two eyes which served as cameras, rather than the factspheres used on previous models. It had two white tusks pointed forward and a white horn pointing backward from the top of the head. This machine was truly a sight to behold.

"Well if you're done gawking at our invention, are you ready for the initial start up Suzaku?" Lloyd asked, his voice startling Suzaku from his trance.

"We'll be starting initial start up from Phase 20 with the placement of the energy filler and the charging of the Core Luminous." Cecile told him as the ASEEC crew began charging up the knightmare. "Initiating devicer set up. Devicer confirmed entered Z-01."

Suzaku sat inside of the cockpit of the Lancelot and he placed the USB hardrive, the key to the Lancelot, into it's slot and prepared start up. After entering the start up code onto the Lancelot's keypad the screen displayed the Britannian flag and the words, "Marching Ever Onward To Tomorrow". Suzkau grabbed the controls of the knightmare in his hands as he waited for confirmation from the launch crew.

"All vital signs normal. Stress levels low. Rejection levels low. Ready for launch." Cecile said as Lancelot released it's wire cables and prepared it's landspinners for launch.

"Before I go. May I ask what is that machine in the other container?" Suzaku asked as he eyed the spare container they had with another knightmare in their possession.

"Oh. That one is something we created with the extra funds we had. It's a derivative of the Lancelot, although not as strong it is much better than a Sutherland model." Lloyd replied happily, wanting to explain every detail about his spare machine, but he decided to focus his energy on getting his main knightmare out of the gate.

"Right. Lancelot, activate ME boost. Lancelot, launch!" Suzaku yelled out as he pushed the throttle forward. With those words the Lancelot sped out of it's launch container at full speed, causing massive winds to pick up as he entered the battlefield.

"Wow. This is much more powerful than the manual stated. Ughh." Suzaku grunted as he clutched his side. He was still injured from the gunshot wound and despite being bandaged up, his body was still weak and the intense amount of G-force from the immense speed of this knightmare put alot of pressure on his body.

* * *

"Just a little more and we can attack the G-1 base. With that I can get out of this place and back to Ashford." Lelouch said as he surveyed the enemy movements. Pretty much the only remaining Britannian knightmares were either located at the G-1 or on the outskirts of the ghetto, keeping civilians from entering the area.

"This is B-1! An unknown enemy has appeared! They took out four of our frames and all ejected." said one of the many Japanese resistance members.

"Reinforcements? How many units?" Lelouch asked as he began devising a plan.

"Only one! I've never seen anything like it before! I believe it's a new model and, is that a Gloucester too? AGHH!" yelled out the man dubbed B-1 as he was lost from radio contact.

"_An unknown unit and a Gloucester? Is it possible that a Knight of the Rounds is here? No it can't be. They are only called in during extreme situations and not during small operations like this. So who is it_?" Lelouch thought to himself as he saw the two new blips go after his own forces.

"Even with our immense amount of forces we're still being beat by only two units. Very well then, keep your distance and shoot it down using your rifles!" Lelouch ordered as he waited for a new report.

"What? How did it block our bullets? What the? It can fly?" said one of the many resistance members who were sent to fight.

"Flight capability and deflection of bullets? That isn't possible. If it were then the enemy Sutherlands would have attacked us from above. So what the hell is going on?" Lelouch asked himself as he waited for more reports.

"This is K-1! It seems that the enemy has a defensive shield that is generated with some form of energy particles. It also has more advanced slash harkens on the arms that can cut through our armor like nothing!" said K-1, otherwise known as Naoto.

"I see. What about flight? Can it really fly?" Lelouch asked, wondering how advanced his enemy truly was.

"No it can't. It just used it's slash harken to push itself up into the sky. My guess is their harkens are much more powerful than before since it can push the frame that high." Naoto replied as he watched the enemy from afar.

"What about the Gloucester? What sort of weapons does it have?" Lelouch asked as he prepared a plan to at least destroy one of them.

"No special weapons. But the pilot is extremely skilled. He managed to destroy three units on his own without a rifle. He's using a golden weapon, a lance." Naoto said as he updated his factsphere and prepared for battle.

"I see. Don't fight it anymore! If they truly do have these weapons then how could we possibly do much good against them? Get out of here and evacuate your people." Lelouch said as he sped through the ruined ghetto.

"What? We can't just retreat!" yelled out P-5, otherwise known as Tamaki by his friends.

"You have to. Otherwise you'll be killed by the unknown or you'll be captured and then killed by Britannian forces. I know the enemy commander won't give you mercy." Lelouch said as he looked for the enemy on his radar.

"Are we really running away?" Tamaki asked his leader, Naoto as he hated the fact that they would run away form the Britannian forces and not continue fighting against their oppressors.

"We have to go. We need to get the remaining civilians out of here. If we don't then we'll all die, including the children. Let's go back and get them out of here as quickly as possible before their reinforcements come in." Naoto ordered as he led the rest of his allies towards the designated survivor zone he set up before the battle.

"Fine! I don't like it but I guess we can try to escape." Tamaki yelled out in anger as they ran away.

Lelouch scowled at the Eleven's stubbornness and he continued to think of a plan he could use. Many possible solutions and methods of escape ran through his mind as he tried to think of a way to escape from the ghetto. However, something or rather, someone was in his path.

"You! There's no way you're one of us. Surrender now and you'll actually be given a fair trial in court." yelled out a voice. Lelouch turned the throttle and standing behind him was the reported Gloucester with it's golden lance in hand.

"Damn. But that isn't the new model, so where could it be?" asked Lelouch as he checked his scanners. His alarm systems rang out as his radar displayed a new enemy blip behind him. Lelouch turned back around and saw the new model, white with gold and a completely new and sleek design.

Lelouch scowled in anger at the fact he was put into a very obvious trap that any rookie strategist could see. However, luckily for Lelouch, some debts had to be repaid.

Gunshots rained down upon them from above and the sides as multiple Sutherlands, the ones that were piloted by the Eleven resistance cell, came in to save Lelouch.

"We can at least repay the favor." Naoto said smirking widely as he lead the attack against the remaining Britannian knightmares.

Lelouch took the opportunity and began to speed away as his subordinates fought the new model and the Gloucester. "_If I can get to the G-1 base, maybe I can use that power. I'll repay the favor by saving your lives in time. But right now I need to get out of this knightmare and into a disguise_." Lelouch thought as he drove away.

* * *

**September 11th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**

"What is the current status of the enemy?" asked Prince Clovis who had calmed himself and was seated at his throne.

"We've confirmed all enemy units destroyed. However each and every single one of them ejected and we are currently looking for their hideout. We've also found the capsule, although completely empty and the girl not anywhere in sight." General Bartley stated as he looked over the data given to them.

"I see. Make sure you find the enemy base and destroy it with everyone inside. Also begin a search within 100 miles of this area. She can't have gone far on foot so make sure you search every nook and cranny." the Prince ordered as he waited for the reports to be updated.

"It seems General Dominic has located the rebel base." one of the radar operators stated.

"I see. Have the base surrounded and kill all peoples inside. They are all rebellious terrorists." Clovis stated with a somewhat happy smile on his face at the fact that the operation was ending.

* * *

"It's your fault this happened! If you didn't oppose the Britannians, nobody would be dead right now!" one man yelled.

"WHAT? So you want me to bow my head in disgrace as they trample over our name?" replied another man in anger.

"Everyone shut your mouths! It's too late to play the "What If" game. What's done is done. All we need to do now is wait for our transport and evacuate." Naoto yelled out in anger at the fact that they were arguing with one another when the enemy was right outside.

Naoto was a tall man who wore very simplistic clothes. He wore a black tanktop on his torso, grey pants and black boots that reached his shins. His blue eyes showed signs of weariness and they hid themselves behind his maroon colored hair that was combed down to his neck where it ended.

He looked over to his right and saw that his younger sister, Kallen, had just arrived with Ohgi, his best friend. Kallen looked alot like Naoto did, with the same hair and eye color, but she had a much brighter shade of red hair and her light blue eyes showed signs of weariness as well. Her hair however, was combed up so that it was spiked in the back.

She was wearing a red turtleneck that ended above her belly button with an odd looking brown overshirt with multiple straps and a high collar. Her arms were covered by long sleeves that didn't connect to the rest of her main outfit. She also wore brown colored shorts and thigh high red socks with black shoes at the bottom. It matched and she looked great in the outfit, but it was a bit too revealing for Naoto's taste which led to multiple men among the surviving crowd to look at her with hunger.

"What was that voice earlier?" Kallen asked Naoto who was sitting on the ground inside the large warehouse they used as a meeting point.

"I don't know. But whomever he was, I can't get into contact with him. And the guy sure was a genius. He managed to defeat the entire Britannian force here, until that new unit showed up." Naoto said as he thought of their loss.

"That guy. He was smart, what are the odds of us meeting with him again?" Ohgi asked as he looked over the survivors.

"I don't know. Probably extremely low now that we can't get into contact-" Naoto began before being cut off by an explosion. The warehouse doors exploded and from the smoke cloud came in multiple Britannian foot soldiers and a Britannian tank.

"They found us?" Ohgi asked on shock.

"But how is that possible?" Naoto said also amazed that the Britannians found their hiding spot.

"You Elevens were hiding here eh? Very well then prepare to fire! Aim! FIR-"

"STOP!" a voice boomed through the area, cutting off the commander of this platoon.

"This is General Dominic Harlington. Cease fire at once! I repeat, cease fire now!" yelled the General from his Gloucester that appeared behind the tank platoon.

"Elevens, I am giving you the chance to surrender. If you drop your arms, we will not kill you. Rather, we will give you medical attention and treat the wounded. However, if you resist you will be shot at." Dominic said, stating his conditions of cooperation.

"How can we trust you!? You'll just lure us in and kill us off or arrest us for execution!" Tamaki yelled in anger, pointing his rifle at the Britannian soldiers.

"I am Domonic Harlington, I understand the suffering you are going through. If you follow with my request, I will not only ensure your safety and medical attention, but I will personally transport you all to the Nakano Ghetto nearby. That way you won't be too far from home and you can start anew. However, know this. If you decline my offer, you will die her and now." Dominic stated, waiting for their response.

Before any of the people within the crowd could respond or even talk among themselves to find a compromise, Naoto stood up and yelled out, "WE ACCEPT!"

The proposal shocked the foot soldiers and their commander who was eager to kill them all. "But General, the Prince ordered us to-"

"I already spoke with the Prince and these are his orders." replied the General.

"CEASE FIRE!" yelled out the voice of Prince Clovis through the speakers of the G-1 base and the radios of the soldiers and their knightmares.

"Well talk about coincidence." Dominic whispered as he wondered why the Prince would say such a thing.

"I PRINCE CLOVIS, THIRD PRINCE OF BRITANNIA AND VICEROY OF AREA 11 HEREBY COMMAND YOU! ALL FORCES WILL CEASE FIRE AT ONCE AND WILL CEASE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE SURROUNDING AREA. ALSO, ALL CASUALTIES BOTH BRITANNIAN AND ELEVEN WILL BE TREATED EQUALLY AND WITHOUT PREJUDICE! ORDERED BY CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA!" the voice boomed throughout the ghetto.

* * *

**September 11th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**

"There I did what you asked, are you happy now?" asked the Prince in anger as he slouched in his throne, holding his head up with his right arm.

"Very."

"Now what? Shall we sing songs together or perhaps play a game of Chess?" Clovis asked the masked intruder.

"Now that has a familiar ring to it now doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Clovis asked, curious as to what this person was suggesting at.

"You and I used to play Chess as boys. Of course, I always won."

"What?" Clovis asked, wondering what person he played with would be here right now, threatening them with a pistol.

"You don't recall? At the Aries Imperial Villa at Pendragon? Well it sure has been a long time big brother." said the voice as the figure approached the Prince, throwing off his mask as he came into the dimly lighted spot. Clovis' eyes opened wide in shock. It was as if a ghost had just approached him.

"Son of the late consort, Marianne vi Britannia, I am seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." Lelouch said with a mock bow as he looked at his older half brother with the widest smirk he's ever had.

"Lelouch? But I thought-"

"That I was dead? It seems you were wrong. I have returned your highness, to change everything." Lelouch interrupted with a smile.

"I-I'm overjoyed Lelouch. It's great to have you back, we should go back to the homeland and-"

"So you can use me as a diplomatic tool once again? It seems you forgot why we were tools in the first place. Because of my mother's death. My mother was a knight of honor and the Empress, but was a commoner by birth. It was no doubt the others held a grudge against her and were plotting an assassination, which was the day my world crumbled. Despite your best attempts to make it seem like it was terrorists that caused it, I'm no fool. How could any terrorist manage to get into the Imperial Villa without causing an alert? it's impossible." Lelouch stated, remembering the scene he saw when his mother died, wrapped around Nunnally's disabled body.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis yelled out, knowing why Lelouch was ready to kill him.

"Then tell me everything you know. You cannot hide the truth from me any longer. By who's hand was she slain?" Lelouch asked, activating his power.

His eye turned red and the sigil within it flew into the eyes of Clovis la Britannia. A red ring formed itself around Clovis' eyes and his panicked posture turned into a calm one. "Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia can tell you." Clovis said.

"So they were at the heart of this. I see, so that's all you know." Lelouch said, blinking his left eye which turned from red to violet. His power disappeared and Clovis returned to his normal state of panic.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT I SWEAR!" Clovis yelled out as he tried to convince his younger half-brother to let him live.

"I believe you." Lelouch said, putting his right arm down which held the pistol. He looked at his sibling with amusement as he watched him calm down. "However." Lelouch said pointing his pistol back at the face of one of the many people he despised.

"WAIT! YOU AND I HAVE SEPARATE MOTHERS BUT WE SHARE THE SAME BLOOD!" Clovis yelled out, hoping his reasoning would get to Lelouch's mind.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands a little bit dirty." Lelouch muttered before pulling back on the trigger and beginning his path of destruction.

* * *

******October 14th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

They ran and ran. After managing to escape from the facility they were housed in, the male duo had begun to run as quickly as possible in an attempt to get as much distance as they could between themselves and their captors. The continuous testing on them had caused the two boys to not only despise the people who supposedly "owned" them, but it caused them to begin an operation to escape which they finally succeeded in doing.

But in the process of escaping, the younger of the two, the boy with long brown hair was shot in his leg, so the white haired boy was half-carrying his friend as they ran. Luckily for them, they reached an open gate that was usually locked to keep the students of the school inside during school hours. Once on school grounds, the group of two began to look for a hiding spot. However, the immense heat, stress, and adrenaline was getting to them.

So, the white haired boy found a giant tree to lay under in an attempt to rest their bodies and their minds for their continued escape. However, escape wasn't an option any longer, especially since a blonde woman wouldn't allow them to.

"Lelouch I've already told you. Whoever blew up the science swing must be punished." said a female's voice as the consciousness of the boy's began to fade.

"I agree with you, but I don't know who did it. I know you put me in charge while you were away, but I can't keep track of every last thing." a male's voice replied. The two Ashford students continued to walk along the sidewalk as they conversed about the resent destruction of equipment that belonged to the Chemistry Club.

As they walked on, the blonde haired girl, dressed in the female uniform of Ashford, heard someone let out a grunt. "What was that?" she asked, wondering what the sudden noise could have been. "Did you hear that Lelouch?"

"No, Milly, I didn't. I think your paranoia is starting to get to you. I think you should take a break." Lelouch replied with a sigh as he put his hand in his pants pocket.

"I heard someone." Milly said looking at her surroundings. She looked everywhere and she saw two figures near a tree and she began to run over to them, dragging Lelouch along.

"See? I told you I heard something! Are you two okay?" Milly asked as she turned her attention from Lelouch to the two boys under the tree. The brown haired boy was already knocked out while the white haired one struggled to stay awake. He looked at the two people, inspecting them thoroughly. His gaze fell upon Lelouch and his eyes widened dramatically.

"Sir Dash?" he asked, curious that he'd see someone so familiar in a different era. However, his eyelids shut themselves and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Come on Lelouch, help me take them back to the Infirmary." Milly said as she began to pick up the younger of the two unknown boys.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I believe we should call the authorities and have these two taken back to their own homes." Lelouch suggested, refusing to do any hard work.

"Oh really? Well this one is bleeding badly from his leg and if we leave them here and wait for the police, he might die." Milly said, causing Lelouch to frown in guilt.

"Fine." Lelouch said, giving up since Milly would find a way to make him suffer if he refused and he didn't want news to go around that Lelouch was a cold and heartless man that let a teenager die. And if he did let the police come here, suspicion might be cast and they may start searching the school, which could lead to his identity to being revealed to the world.

* * *

**October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Infirmary, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Lelouch was standing the Infirmary for the third day in a row thanks to his Student Council President who insisted it was their responsibility to look over the two unknown people who wandered onto Ashford Academy and fell unconscious. Since these two didn't have any form of identification or any electronic equipment, the President decided to wait until they woke up so she could ask them their names and where they came from.

And it's been two days since they were found with not even a single stir from them. According to the school's nurse they were alive and well, but they must have been extremely exhausted to be sleeping for so long. And thanks to their nurse, the brown haired one had healed from his gunshot wound. Nobody knew why or how their nurse knew how to treat a gunshot wound, but he did and the boy was safe from harm.

Lelouch sighed as he looked on at the two males who were sleeping like innocent beings. Standing next to Lelouch was Milly, Shirley, and Suzaku. Shirley was worried over their well being, believing that they must have gone through Hell to get to safety, which is why they hadn't woken up yet because of the exhaustion. Suzaku agreed, but he thought they might have been related to terrorists, such as the Black Knights which meant he would have to subdue and arrest them.

But luckily for Suzaku, that wasn't the case and he would find out soon enough. The sound of someone groaning filled the room. The attention of the present Student Council embers fell upon the Infirmary beds and they saw that the white haired male had begun to stir. He groaned and moaned until his eyes opened.

Milly ran over to his side just like Shirley did to see if he would begin to answer their questions. The boy who woke up, the one with messy silver hair and turquoise colored eyes looked at the group of four people around him. Confusion entered his face as he wondered why he was in this current situation.

"Hello. My name is Milly Ashford. What's yours?" Milly asked, causing the silver haired boy to begin to think long and hard about what his own name could be. He shut his eyes in an attempt to shut out the world around him as he began to think about his identity. All that came up was the word lie.

"Rai." he said, after deciding it was his name.

"Rai? Is that it? Do you have a last name?" Shirley asked, wondering if he was covering something up or if he truly didn't remember.

"I don't know..." he answered as he began to sit up.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Suzaku asked as he looked at the boy with curiosity.

Rai shook his head as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and his attention fell from the group around him to the boy lying next to him.

Lelouch noticed this and decided to take the opportunity to ask. "Do you know who this person is?" Rai shook his head once again, causing Lelouch to frown. Either this person had a case of memory loss or amnesia, or he was faking this condition. The dark haired student couldn't help, but believe that this person was trying to cover himself up.

As if on cue, the other boy began to stir from his slumber. Suzaku and Shirley turned to face the other boy while Lelouch and Milly stayed near the one named Rai. The brown haired boy looked at them in confusion in the same way that Rai did, but rather than just looking around he began to inspect himself. He checked his left arm first which he looked at as if it wasn't even his. He then looked at his leg and saw his wound was repaired.

He turned his attention back onto the others and asked, "Where am I?"

"Ashford Academy in the Tokyo Settlement." Lelouch answered quickly and coldly, not trusting the second unknown person.

"Who are you people?" he asked, curious as to who were his rescuers.

"We are the Ashford Academy Student Council. I am the President, Milly Ashford. That girl is our Secretary, Shirley Fennette. This boy here is an honorary member, Suzaku Kururugi and the one with the black hair is Lelouch Lamperouge, our Vice-President." Milly explained as she pointed at each member in the room.

"Now I have a question for you. What is your name and do you remember anything?" Lelouch asked, wanting to know everything about these people.

"I am Renya. And I don't remember much. I do remember coming onto this strange place with another person." the boy dubbed, Renya said as he tried to recall what happened days earlier. "I believe I came here with him."

"So you two do know each other or not?" Shirley asked, wondering if they truly remembered one another.

"I don't remember." Rai said as he tried to think of a memory with Renya in it.

"Neither do I." Renya added as he began to get up from his bed.

"No wait! I have an idea. Since it is early in the day and since neither of you recall anything, I'll have two of our Student Council members take you all on a tour of the city to see if you can remember anything. Like in that one show where the guy travels around the world to remember his past life." Milly explained as she thought about how it would exactly work out.

"I think it's a good idea. I agree with Madame President!" Shirley exclaimed happily, hoping she would be picked for the tour.

"I think it's worth a shot." Suaku said as he looked on at the two boys now under their care.

"Very well then. Suzaku and Lelouch will be responsible for the tour! Now go and get these two some Ashford uniforms! Once you're all dressed, you'll be given a pass from school for the day so you can take them around the Settlement!" Milly said as she pushed Lelouch and Suzaku out of the Infirmary, not wanting to here any complaints they might have had.

* * *

**Hey guys! So what did you think so far? This story started with the characters from Lost Colors and Renya of the Darkness and what they were going through before Lelouch of the Rebellion. When the Shinjuku Incident began, you may have noticed a change from the canon universe with the appearance of Naoto Kouzuki, whom I wanted to be alive since I wanted him to communicate with Lelouch. I always wondered how Naoto would be in Code Geass and according to Ohgi and Kallen he was somewhat similar to Lelouch, which could lead to them getting along.**

**Now after the whole Shinjuku Incident ended, the story skipped forward to a month later which in Code Geass will be around Episode 10 when the battle at Narita begins which will be next chapter or the chapter after. Also note that other media such as Nightmare of Nunnally will show up fairly soon. However the manga, Oz the Reflection and Akito the Exiled won't show up for a while since they are in between Seasons 1 and 2 of Code Geass, meaning they'll be showing up much later in the story.  
**

**Also know I'll be doing my best to keep OC's to a minimum since there will be a big amount of canon characters in here from the anime and manga in an attempt to keep confusion from forming. Aside from that, thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1!  
**


	2. Stage 02: New Homes

**Hello Everyone! This chapter is set in between Episodes 9 and 10 of the first season. However, it does incorporate some elements from the picture drama set after Episode 6. Now this chapter will mainly be about Rai and Renya finding their place in Japan with Lelouch and Suzaku as their guides. And with two different people showing them two different sides of Area 11, they are bound to take two different paths. Anyway, thanks for reading and for favoriting and following this story. I appreciate all the support. Right now I'm outlining how the next few chapters will go and just know that this story will not follow each episode directly. There will be some skips here and there, but I doubt you'll dislike what I have in plan. So thanks again and please review when you're done reading!  
**

* * *

******October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, this happened. The two boys that were found days ago on school grounds, unconscious, and one of them bleeding, were now under the care of Lelouch and Suzaku for a tour around the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch couldn't help but scowl at the recent turn of events. At times like this Lelouch believed that Madame President had too much power and a coup would be a good option. However, if Lelouch even thought about trying it, he would more than likely be crushed by Milly and her power.

So, Lelouch would just have to go along with it, despite his hatred for the current assignment. His companion on the other hand, seemed to be as happy as can be as he was humming a little tune as they walked down the hall towards the school's offices. "Suzaku, why are you so happy about doing this? You can't actually tell me that you trust these two do you?" Lelouch asked as their footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway.

"I am skeptical Lelouch, but that doesn't mean we can't try to get to know them. For all we know they may need a place to stay until they figure out what happened to them. From the looks of it they have amnesia and we can't leave someone without memories out into the open world." Suzaku said, starting up his humming once again, much to Lelouch's annoyance.

"But that boy, with the brown hair had a bullet wound in his leg. That means he might be a criminal and was being chased by the police. Or maybe he's connected to terrorists." Lelouch said, trying to get his friend to think about the possible danger these two were putting Ashford into.

"I understand your concern Lelouch. You don't want Nunnally to be around these strangers and I get that. But I still think you need to stop worrying so much, because if they do something against any of us, we'll have them arrested." Suzaku said, his tone turning darker as they reached their destination.

Once inside of the office, the woman at the front desk greeted them, giving the two boys a smile and saying, "Good morning. How may I help you?"

"We need two male Ashford uniforms for two new students that just enrolled. Is it alright if we go in the uniform storage and check?" Lelouch asked, politely giving her a smile.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't make a mess for me to clean up alright." said the secretary as she gave them the key for the storage room where all the uniforms were kept. Lelouch and Suzaku passed the desk and entered the storage room. Once inside, Suzaku was amazed by the immense amount of uniform sizes they had. "Are you guys preparing an army?" Suzaku asked as he went down the numerous rows to find the correct size.

"Not yet anyway. Well let's just hurry up and find their uniforms. What were their sizes do you think?" Lelouch asked as he tried to recall the heights of the two boys.

"I think the white haired one-err Rai, was your size and Renya was probably a size smaller." Suzaku said as he looked for a medium uniform, moving uniforms as he looked at the size on the tag.

Lelouch looked for one similar to his own and after a good five minutes of looking, he finally found the jacket and trousers that matched his own size. "Suzaku! Have you found it yet?" Lelouch asked as he walked back towards the door they entered from, where Suzaku was standing, waiting for his friend.

"Yeah. It wasn't hard to find actually. Did you find them any shoes?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch frowned as he looked for a pair below the many racks of clothing. Once he had them in his hand, Suzaku led his friend back out. They passed through the front desk and handed the secretary the keys for the storage room and they exited the office, beginning their walk back to the infirmary.

"So what do you think we should do? If they are untrustworthy." Lelouch asked as they stepped through the halls.

"Call the authorities, like I said, but I doubt that anyone would be dumb enough to actually try something here. It's far too risky right?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as he tried to think of a reason why terrorists would be in the settlement.

"I guess so." Lelouch replied quietly.

They turned a corner and arrived at the Infirmary where the two unknown males were waiting to be taken out on a tour through the settlement in an attempt to restore their previous memories. If they succeeded, then they could possibly return these two back to where they were from. Wherever that was. They entered the room and handed the uniforms over for them to try on. So the Student Council exited the room and waited for Rai and Renya to present themselves.

After five minutes of waiting, the door slid open and in came the two boys, fully dressed in Ashford uniforms which they looked very flashy in, almost as flashy as Lelouch did. However, they were obviously uncomfortable since they never wore the uniform before and it was famous for being very stiff when first used.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it eventually." Rivalz said with a smirk.

"I never knew two handsome boys like you could look so amazing in these things." Milly teased as she looked over them, causing Rai to blush. Renya however, was more stern and wasn't as sensitive to compliments like his companion was.

"Now that you're dressed, I guess we should begin the tour right?" Suzaku said, wanting to begin his current assignment and end it as quickly as possible so he could attend to his military duties.

"Let's go." Lelouch said as he led the group of four, himself included, towards the gates of Ashford.

* * *

******October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Shibuya Zone, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Lelouch couldn't help but scowl. He was stuck with the younger and more isolated of the two boys, Renya. Of course, the dark prince didn't want to be anywhere near the two boys they found, but if he had to choose, then he would have went with Rai who seemed to be more...polite and open, while his friend was more enclosed and aggressive. And he was stuck in this position because he was terrible when it came to luck. After playing a game of paper, rock, scissors and even flipping a coin, Lelouch still ended up with Renya.

So he was going to show him around the western side of the settlement while Suzaku took Rai to the eastern side. Knowing Suzaku, he would show Rai how foolish the Japanaese resistance was and that following the law set by Britannia was right. But Lelouch had a plan. He would do the opposite and make show the truth to Renya. The simple fact that the Britannians were ruling over the Japanese with an iron fist. And if Renya was the person Lelouch predicted him to be, then Renya would look for an answer to this oppression. And Lelouch would have it within his eye.

"So what happened to this place? It seems much more different than I remember." Renya said as he looked around the streets filled with cars and the sidewalks that had busy people walking by.

"What do you remember?" Lelouch asked, wondering if Renya could provide some information regarding his past.

"Not much. But certainly not this." Renya said as they strolled through the city. Renya couldn't help, but notice he was getting glances from the everyday people that passed by him. Looks of fear and disgust were thrown his way.

"Well, let me refresh your mind. Seven years ago, the Holy Britannian Empire declared war upon Japan. Within one month the island nation fell to the oppressive and overwhelming strength of the Britannian military. It was renamed Area 11 and every Japanese person lost the rights that used to belong to them when under Japanese rule. The Japanese were either exiled to other nations or they were outcasted to the destroyed cities which were quickly renamed the ghettos. One example is Shinjuku." Lelouch stated as he led Renya away from the main city and towards the outskirts of the Settlement, into the nearby ghettos.

"They were what? Exiled? Outcasted? What sort of person would do such a thing?" Renya asked in anger as he thought of the many innocent being kicked from their homes.

"The Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia would." Lelouch said, venom in his tone. "He ordered Japan to be taken for Britannia. And he did so with many other places before here. As of now there are 18 areas under Britannian rule aside from the Britannian mainland which consists of almost an entire continent."

Lelouch could see the anger plastered on Renya's face. To hear news of your people, your race, being exiled, killed, and oppressed in such a manner would cause any person to feel the utmost hatred. And Lelouch knew that Renya wouldn't let this happen. He would do something. Lelouch could tell by his expression. So Lelouch would take the opportunity.

"Ever since the invasion, many Japanese resistance groups have popped up. From regular citizens to former military officers. They have been resisting for seven years and recently, a big one has popped up with an insane person leading them. They call themselves the Black Knights and they are led by a masked person, calling himself Zero. He has showed up on the news twice already. The first time he rescued Suzaku Kururugi from execution, which was a couple of weeks ago. The second time was fairly recent, when he rescued Britannian hostages at a hotel from the grasp of the Japanese Liberation Front. Zero...he's a terrorist, but he calls himself a knight for justice. I think he's a fool for even trying." Lelouch explained as he walked along the sidewalk, the scenery around them soon changing from the settlement to the ghettos.

Renya's face was filled with shock and anger. The country of Japan, his homeland, was left to ruin while the rich Britannians stormed what used to be great cities and set up their settlements. "Your people did this?" Renya asked as his eyes twitched at the amazing shock he was being put through.

"The Britannians did do this...but I don't associate myself with them anymore. Why would I claim to be part of a Social Darwinist nation filled with stuck up, snotty, and disgusting people who trample over the lives of the innocent? I am not and will not be one of _them_." Lelouch said with a deep rooted hatred for the Britannian name. He wanted to engrave into Renya's mind the very fact that he was not associated with Britannia in any way shape or form.

"How can I believe any of your words?" Renya asked as he enclosed his fingers into a tight fist of anger.

"Because I have felt the terror brought onto Japan by the Britannians. I was ten years old when Britannia invaded Japan and I had to survive through the battlefield alongside Suzaku and my younger sister. And what made things worse is...my sister, Nunnally...she was blinded and crippled by Britannians! And we were sent to Japan by the Britannians! And despite knowing we were here, the Britannians attacked this nation, forcing us into hiding and forcing us to starve as we tried out best to survive in that massacre they called a war!" Lelouch yelled out angrily, releasing the extreme amount of frustration and hatred he felt towards Britannia.

Renya looked at Lelouch in silence, but his expression was asking questions. He obviously wanted to know more, but he didn't want to press the subject. Renya didn't want to peer into an unknown abyss of hateful memories that Lelouch didn't want to bring up. However, in order to ensure that Renya did what Lelouch wanted, he would share his nightmare.

"My father...he failed to protect my mother...she was killed by terrorists and Nunnally was caught in the crossfire. Because of that...Nunnally was blinded and crippled...and all he did was call my own little sister...a weakling...So he sent us to Japan as political prisoners...and he even ordered the Britannian military to invade Japan, despite his own children being here...He sentenced us to death...but we survived...and I vowed...to get revenge against him, by any means necessary!" Lelouch yelled out, biting each word as his emotions began to control him. As the words sank into Renya's mind, the Japanese boy realized what Lelouch was saying.

"He ordered the military...Then you must be, someone of a high position!" Renya practically yelled as he thought about what his next course of action should be. He could use Lelouch as a form of leverage, but then again, if Britannia was as bad as Lelouch claimed it to be, then they wouldn't form any negotiations with him, making Lelouch's use as a bargaining tool practically useless.

"That's correct. I was exiled and left to die in an unknown land along with it's people and in the time I was here I befriended Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. Despite being almost exact opposites, he and I became close friends and we shared the goal of surviving through Japan with Nunnally. When the war ended, we parted ways, but we met up once again, after he was saved by Zero." Lelouch said, his voice calming down as memories of his one month of peace with Suzaku and Nunnally, entered his mind.

"I see...I'll keep your secret...If Britannia is as bad as you claim it to be, then we share similar enemies. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend, correct?" Renya asked as he extended his hand towards Lelouch, wanting to create a truce. "But in turn, I want you to let everyone know that I found my home. I'll be staying here in the ghettos and I will try to find Zero. If I can find him then I can find my path to liberating my home. I hope you won't object."

Lelouch looked at Renya with skepticism, but he nodded and shook Renya's hand, accepting the deal and accomplishing his goal.

* * *

******October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Chiyoda Zone, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Suzaku was smiling wide, but his thought process was showing signs of worry. He was thinking of a way to convince his new friend that the Britannians were in fact, not the enemy. No matter where Suzaku could have went, any place inhabited mostly by Elevens would have been in chaos and ruin. So Suzaku went to the one place in the entire Britannian Empire where Elevens weren't treated as badly as they were in the ghettos.

It was the Chiyoda Zone, a former ghetto, turned decent residential zone for Elevens. At first, such a place for anyone other than Britannians seemed outrageous. However, Second Prince Schneizel supported the idea and after many months of construction, the first suburban residential zone for Elevens was opened and it was quickly flooded by Elevens who had managed to save up plenty of money.

The area was nice, but small and the taxes were high since the Britannian nobles here wanted to ensure the Elevens lived poor lives in one way or another. So, Suzaku was going to have to try his best with what he had to convince Rai that Britannia isn't as bad as it seems.

"This is where the Japanese live?" Rai asked as he walked alongside his companion down the streets, passing by the occasional worker headed off or a group of children playing with a soccer ball as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Yes, this is where the, Elevens, live. Well, those with money anyway. Most of the Elevens that resist against Britannia and spend their hard earned cash on idiotic things like weaponry, live in the ghettos. If they spent more of their time, focused on actually surviving, then there would be more places like this for them to live in." Suzaku explained as they came upon a park that had only a sandbox, a couple of benches nearby, and a large field of grass.

As they began walking into the park, Rai asked, "Why do they resist? From what I've seen so far, Britannia is offering something great here."

"It is something great. But they resist because they believe the only way to restore Japan, the only way to gain more freedom is through violence and terrorism. That is why Area 11 is the one colony with the highest terror and crime rate." Suzaku explained, remembering some statistics he saw recently on the Tokyo Evening News.

"Is there another way to gain freedom? I mean it does make sense that they'd resist, but if there's another way, why don't they use it?" Rai asked, as he and Suzaku walked towards the benches and sat down, relaxing themselves as they overlooked a group of girls whom were building a sand castle.

"I believe there is. I think that if you enter the military and climb the ranks, then you can change Britannia from the inside. The reason why most don't follow that route is because they think bowing their heads to Britannia is disgraceful to the Japanese name. But that doesn't stop some Elevens from becoming Honorary Britannians, which is a special citizenship for us. If we become Honorary Britannians, we are enrolled into the military and become soldiers. After a three year practice, we can then exit the military and go into the workforce with more rights than before, but most people don't usually make it through the three years." Suzaku explained as he stretched out his arms, popping his wrists in the process.

"And what about the children? If their parents were Honorary Britannians and they served their three years, will they be granted the status?" Rai asked as he watched the girls carefully create a sand castle with extraordinary detail.

"Yes they do. That is another fortunate right given to Honorary Britannians." Suzaku explained as he eyed the scenery of peace around them.

"Are you an Honorary Britannian, Suzaku?" Rai asked, wondering if Suzaku was a hypocrite or if he was indeed following the path to changing Britannia from within.

"I am. I am a knightmare pilot in a Special Engineering Corps, funded by Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. And according to the records in the Britannian Military, I am the first Eleven Knight." Suzaku said, feeling somewhat proud of his position, having risen from his position as a footsoldier.

"I see. So you are well on your way Suzaku. Your goal is in your reach." Rai said, his voice giving off signals of depression and sadness.

"Is something wrong?" Suzaku asked, curious as to why Rai would be feeling sad at a moment like this.

"Well, you have your purpose. But I lack one. I have nothing to do in this world. I can't remember a damned thing, even after coming out here." Rai explained, feeling somewhat worthless.

Suzaku didn't say a word. He wanted to help, but he didn't have anything in mind. How would he be able to assist in his new friends dilemma? Then he remembered a conversation he had not long ago.

* * *

******October 9th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**ASEEC Warehouse, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Suzaku was reading the manual of the Z-01 Lancelot knightmare frame for the fifth time. Suzaku wanted every bit of information regarding his special machine to be embedded into his mind. He wanted to ensure that he and the Lancelot were in perfect sync so he could continue onto his path of changing Britannia for the better. But something caught his eye. And so did the loud sound of machinery moving. He turned his attention upon the warehouse door where a large vehicle, similar to the one that carried the Lancelot, was backing up.

The rear container of said vehicle was open and Suzaku saw that a knightmare covered in a black cloth was being transported in. At first it didn't seem like anything of importance, but seeing Lloyd acting extremely maniacal meant that it was something extremely important. Well, to him at least. So Suzaku decided to check out what was happening. He walked towards Lloyd who seemed to be extremely pissed off as he was yelling at the mechanics and engineers in a way he never saw before.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" Suzaku asked, hoping he wouldn't get the same angry treatment.

"OH, ASK CECILE ABOUT IT! HEY YOU! MAKE SURE THAT THE SAFETY LOCKS ARE IN PLACE! IF THAT MACHINE FALLS THEN-AHHHH!" Lloyd screamed as he ran towards the ASEEC crew like a madman. So Suzaku decided to look for Cecile who was off to the side, attempting to avoid Lloyd's wrath.

"Miss Cecile, what are you bringing in today?" Suzaku asked, praying he'd receive an answer this time.

"We're bringing in the second part of the Seventh Generation Knightmare Project. It's a knightmare similar to the Lancelot, although not as powerful, it is still better in combat than the standard Sutherland and Gloucester units. I don't really know much about the details, but the head of the project, Mariel Lubie does. You can ask her for more information." Cecile explained, pointing to a girl around Suzaku's age in the standard orange ASEEC uniform. She had short brown hair and a notepad in hand as she took notes.

"Hello, I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I was told to come to you for questions on this knightm-" Suzaku began, only to be cut off mid-sentence as the girl began talking at a rapid pace.

"Yes I know who you are! Suzaku Kururugi! Pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot and son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi! It's such an honor to meet you!" Mariel said almost as quickly as the speed of sound as she began to shake Suzaku's hand rapidly.

"You know you don't have to act as if I was your superior. Now about this knightmare." Suzaku said, going back to the question he had.

"Oh right...hehehe...This knightmare is the Z-01/b Lancelot Club. It is the second model in the Z-0 Series and is the second knightmare in the SEGA Project (SEventh Generation knightmAre Project)." Mariel explained as she began walking towards the abnormally large container vehicle. She told some of the engineers to release the cloth covering the knightmare. After a couple of seconds, the large cover was released and Suzaku was astounded at what stood there.

It was a blue colored version of the Lancelot with certain parts that distinguished itself from the original model. The head had a forward pointed horn similar to that of a Rhinoceros, unlike the horn the Lancelot had which was pointed backwards. The shoulder armor was shaped more like a circle, rather than the triangular shape the Lancelot shoulder armor had. Finally, the chest armor lacked the red gem piece found on the Lancelot and the shape was more triangular than a pentagonal shape.

The Z-01/b Lancelot Club was truly astounding. Despite being a copy of the original, it still had its own originality and its own amazement that could not be found anywhere else in the world.

"It's amazing isn't it? The only problem we've been having is finding a pilot, that's why we came to Area 11. Lloyd told us about your amazingly high scores on your knightmare simulation test, so we thought there might be someone with similar skills to yours." Marie said with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

******October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Chiyoda Zone, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

"I think I may have found a job for you." Suzaku said with a smirk as he began to exit the park. Rai quickly got up and followed him asking, "What sort of job?"

"You'll see." Suzaku said as he began running off with Rai in tow.

* * *

**********October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

******ASEEC Warehouse, Tokyo Settlement, Area** **11**

Suzaku entered the warehouse along with Rai and he announced his arrival saying, "Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi reporting for duty!" He noticed that someone was hunched over and sitting cross-legged on a crate with a lab coat's collar slightly covering the back of his white hair. He knew that must have been Lloyd. Standing next to him was Cecile Croomy, dressed in her usual ASEEC uniform.

"Suzaku, you can't be doing that. You must say, 'I'm back!'." Cecile said, scolding Suzaku like a mother trying to end formalities.

"But protocol states that-" Suzaku began, remembering one of the most important parts about being in the military is formalities.

"It's fine. Standard military protocol doesn't apply to us here. Treat this place is if it were your own home. That's okay isn't it?" Cecile asked Lloyd who just replied with, "Do as you wish."

"Very well then. Try it. Speak as if you were coming home." Cecile repeated.

"My home?" Suzaku asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"Yes. This is like our home after all isn't it?" Cecile asked him, hoping Suzaku would oblige.

"I-I'm home." Suzaku said quietly.

"Louder! Loud and proud with more energy!" Cecile added.

"I'm back!" Suzaku repeated, much louder than previously.

"WELCOME BACK!" Lloyd yelled out, holding his laptop up like in victory. Lloyd looked at Suzaku and said, "Oh? Who might this be?"

Suzaku looked to his right and saw Rai was staring at them all with confusion. "Oh right. This is Rai...Sumeragi. I brought him here because he was looking for some work. I thought that he could join us as a knightmare pilot. If that's alright with you." Suzaku said, feeling like he brought an uninvited guest to dinner.

"Ah. Interesting. Well if you're going to pilot one of my machines, you'll have to take a simulation test." Lloyd said as he put his laptop down and began walking towards the numerous other computers nearby, activating some programs while Cecile made her acquaintance with Rai.

"My name is Cecile Croomy, a scientist here. We'll need to introduce you to Mariel if you pass the test. Now onto the knightmare test. Come with me so you can suit up for the test." Cecile said with a smile as she led Rai towards another part of the warehouse. Sitting in a corner was a knightmare cockpit with numerous wires and cables connecting it to the numerous computers. The cockpit was actually a simulator which was hooked up to a moving pod which allowed real g-forces to be put onto the pilot.

"You'll need to put this suit on. It will help resist the g-forces against your body while you pilot the frame. You can suit up in that room. When you're ready, come back here for the test." Cecile said, handing Rai a black and white knightmare pilot suit which he accepted. Rai walked into the nearby changing room and after a couple of minutes he returned suited up for the simulation. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the feel of the outfit since it was skin tight.

Cecile looked at Rai with confidence in his abilities and said, "Now that you're ready, you may enter the pod. You will be given a short tutorial on knightmare frame controls and after that is finished, the test will begin. Good luck."

**1 Hour Later...**

Rai exited the pod as sweat dripped down his brow as he began to breathe heavily. Suzaku handed him a bottle of water that Rai chugged down in one go. With a sigh of relief, he sat down and asked about his results. "How did I do?"

From the computer area Lloyd came along skipping with joy as he threw Rai a small object. The white haired boy caught it and looked at it confused. He knew what it was. It was a key for a knightmare.

"You are now the official pilot of the Z-01/b Lancelot Club! Congratulations! Thanks to Prince Schneizel, you have been accepted into the ASEEC without trouble! You are now officially a pilot in our section!" Lloyd yelled out as he hopped along the room, spinning on his toes like a ballerina.

"Now that you're a part of our group, you will be Suzaku's partner. From here on out, you will be responsible for backing him up in dire situations. You will attend the same classes, sleep in the same room, and eventually become the best of friends! I hope you look forward to it as much as I am." Cecile said with a smile.

"Thanks. I a sure am looking forward to our future together." Rai said as Cecile walked off, returning to the computers to begin working once more, leaving Suzaku alone with Rai, whom had a question for his new brown haired friend. "Where did you think of the name, Sumeragi?" Rai asked Suzaku, remembering when Suzaku gave Lloyd and Cecile his fake full name.

"Oh...I just thought of one of my family members who's last name is Sumeragi. I didn't think you would mind. It could serve as your alias until you remember your past." Suzaku explained.

"I see. Well it will do. And thank you Suzaku. I don't think I would have been able to find a place to call home without you." Rai said, shaking Suzaku's hand.

"Not a problem."

* * *

******October 16th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Lelouch and Suzaku met up at the front gates of Ashford as the sky began turning an orange color. They greeted each other with smiles as they began to go over what they had done that day. But both noticed that the other was missing their companion.

"Where is Rai?" Lelouch asked, wondering if he had run off to a ghetto.

"He is doing some tests. He joined the military and has joined the same group I am in." Suzaku explained, not wanting to reveal what group he was exactly in. "And what about Renya?" Suzaku asked.

"He found his home. Some relatives recognized him and he's with them now. He said he won't be coming back to Ashford." Lelouch lied, keeping the truth of Renya's search for Zero, a secret.

"I see. Looks like we both did our jobs. I guess we'd better tell madame president." Suzaku said as they began walking onto the school's grounds.

"Is Rai still going to attend Ashford?" Lelouch asked as they passed the gate, walking down the long path.

"Yeah. He has to keep up with his studies, otherwise he won't be able to find a place in the world after finishing military service." Suzaku said as they continued their walk.

"That does make sense. It's a shame Renya didn't want to stick around." Lelouch said as he thought of Kallen, whom he kept a close eye on while at school. He hoped he could do the same with Renya, but not everything can go Lelouch's way.

"It is. But maybe we'll see him again." Suzaku said with a smile.

"I know I will." Lelouch thought, arriving at the clubhouse where their friends were probably waiting.

* * *

**October 17th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Black Knight Mobile Base**

Zero was sitting at his office, looking over the recent documents he had received from the knightmare suppliers in the Militarized Zone of India. Located there was a female by the name of Rackshata Chawla who used to be allied with Britannian researchers until the left back to her homeland. Now using her knowledge she was able to build new knightmares from scratch that would be able to defeat the mass produced Sutherland without effort. And thanks to Zero's recent debut of the Black Knights, he was able to get her attention and eventually create an alliance with her and India.

Now they would be receiving new knightmares for their operation coming up in three days. They were headed for Narita. The rumored base of the Japanese Liberation Front is supposed to reside in the Narita Mountains at a place named, Shattered Peak. Lelouch would go there prior to the Britannian attack and create an alliance with the JLF or bury them along with the Britannians in a rock slide. Thanks to the recent energy transmitters given to the Black Knights by Rackshata, they would be able to defeat both sides of necessary.

But right now he was more focused on the knightmares they were recieving. New frames named Burai's would be given to the Black Knights as well as two brand new models andone variant of the Burai's. The new machines were the Type-02 Guren Mk-II and the Type-3F Gekka Pre-Production Test Type. The Burai derivative is the Type-10R Burai Radiation Type.

The first two are completely original models with the Gekka being based off of schematics from the Guren. The Mk-II is said to be on par or even more advanced than the Gloucester models while the Gekka is slightly weaker in those aspects, but still able to defeat Sutherlands without much trouble. The Burai Radiation Type is also in the same league as the Gekka, but the pilot must be able to fight well, otherwise any Sutherland could destroy it.

The frames were impressive and were exactly what Zero needed to enact his plan. But one problem remained. Who would pilot these machines? His best pilots were Naoto and Kallen, but that meant one more frame needed a pilot and he wasn't willing to try his own piloting skills in an advanced frame, especially when he hadn't done much in any knightmare battle.

"Zero!" a voice yelled through the door of his office. The masked man turned his chair to face the door and he pressed a button in his armrest to allow the person inside. Standing there was Kaname Ohgi who seemed to be really excited because of the grand smile plastered on his face.

"How can I help you Ohgi?" Zero asked as he waited to here what his economic adviser had to say.

"Well I think I may have found a solution to the knightmare problem." Ohgi said gleefully.

"You found a pilot?" asked Zero, hoping that the subject was somebody with experience.

"Yes. And we even put him into a Glasgow up against Kallen and he managed to down her machine, twice!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"Really?" Zero asked as he thought of his best pilot being defeated in a training session with an unknown person. "Very well then. Bring him to me." Zero ordered, causing Ohgi to exit in a hurry. After hearing a faint amount of noise downstairs, some footsteps could be heard down the hall. Soon after Kallen walked in with Ohgi and a brown haired person behind them. They all entered and Lelouch was surprised under the mask. He never actually thought a young person with amnesia would defeat Kallen in a sparing session.

"Leave us." Zero ordered.

"B-But Zero you can't just-" Kallen began before Ohgi dragged her out of the room, the door closing and locking behind them.

Zero looked at Renya curiously as he thought of what to say. If someone could defeat Kallen they deserved the best knightmare. But then again that might have just been pure luck.

"Where are you from?" Zero asked, curious if Renya regained some form of his memories.

"I don't know. After hearing about you and your goals I came seeking the Black Knights. Now that I'm here I want to join your operation and help free my people." Renya said as he tried his best not to lie to the man who could be the beginning of end of his future.

"I see. Well we always have a place for any Japanese seeking a clearer future. Let the others downstairs know that you're one of us now. Ohgi and Naoto should help with everything you need. That's all for now, you can leave." Zero said as he turned his chair back towards his desk as he began reading the documents. Renya nodded and exited Zero's office, leaving Lelouch with his own thoughts.

"If I can manage to get him fully loyal, I can use him effectively to keep any and all distractions out of the way while I begin my path towards capturing Cornelia. If I can get her in my grasp, I can ask her about mother and once I have my answer, I will be able to divert my attention to the true cause of my mother's death." Lelouch thought as he smirked widely at the thought of killing off his half-sister.

* * *

**That's all for now. Sorry for a shorter chapter than last, but I don't want the upcoming Narita battle to be part of this transition. Instead, we will have all of Narita in one chapter which will hopefully prove to be a fairly long one. That's all for now, thanks for reading, I'll be back with more soon!**


	3. Stage 03: Shattered Peaks

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I can explain. Just not now. Please read the chapter and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**October 20th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Black Knight Warehouse, Tokyo Harbor, Area 11**

The Black Knights were astounded at the recent delivery they had received. A grand amount of modified Glasgow knightmares named, Burai's. These machines were said to be much more effective than the average Glasgow and with the proper piloting skills, they could even take out a Sutherland in combat. That was thanks to the advanced radar systems, upgraded weapons, and increased mobility in each frame.

Although it was a pleasant gift from the Kyoto group, Zero was more focused on three special knightmares that had come along with the Burai's. And Zero was looking over them right now as he read the diagnostics that came along with the knightmares. The first one on the list was the Type-02 Guren which was a prototype seventh generation knightmare frame based off of the data collected from the numerous tests it's predecessors had went through.

And from this data, the next knightmare was created. The Type-3F Gekka Pre-Production Test Type. This blue knightmare is another seventh generation frame which is the predecessor to an upcoming mass production knightmare named the Gekka, which is meant to battle on par with the Gloucesters.

Another machine based off of the Guren's and Gekka's data is the Type-10R Burai Radiation Type. This blue machine features a more upgrades system and weaponry compared to the normal Burai's, while the right arm is like the other two machines. It features a weaker derivative of the Radiation Wave Surger, a special claw like weapon which releases massive waves of radiation. The Gekka's surger is stronger than the Burai's while the Guren's is the most powerful.

But according to recent documents given to Zero by Rackshata, she is creating a new version of the Guren with a faster and lighter main frame with stronger weapons. But that was then and this was now. The current problem was giving away the pilot keys to certain people. After the recent addition of Renya, Zero didn't know whether or not to give Kallen the Guren or to Renya. But luckily for him he had found his answer without asking a soul.

Standing in front of the blue Gekka was Renya who seemed to be more than interested in the machine while Kallen glared at the Guren, leaving Naoto to inspect the Burai.

"It seems you three have chosen your own frames." Zero said aloud, catching their attention.

"Well these two are better pilots than I and for some reason Renya does seem to prefer the Gekka over the Guren." Naoto said as he pointed at Renya to his left.

"But Renya was able to defeat Kallen in a sparring session. He should have the better knightmare." Zero added, wanting to hear their answers.

"That's true, but it was just luck. Kallen is actually much more experienced than I am." Renya said, not wanting to be at the center of attention.

"I see. So you believe in her skills this much? Very well. Kallen, the Guren is yours." Zero said throwing the Guren's key at the red haired girl who caught it without effort. However she seemed skeptical about the decision.

"Now that we have more people, you'll need the Guren for defense. We can't afford to lose you." Kallen pleaded, only to be interrupted by Zero.

"That may be true, but I am a commander and you are our top notch pilot. You will be our ace with Renya and Naoto as our second and third trump cards. With you three we have an edge against Britannia. I'll just use a simple Burai. I did well with a Sutherland before and a Burai isn't much different. Now Renya, here is your key for the Gekka and Naoto, here is yours. Get used to your frames quickly. Tomorrow morning we're going hiking." Zero stated.

"Hiking?" Naoto asked, not understanding.

"To the Narita Mountains. I have a goal to accomplish there with the JLF. If things go smoothly, they will be a good addition to the Black Knights." Lelouch stated, smiling as his left eye flashed red.

* * *

**October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11  
**

The Black Knight forces were hiding within the tree line at the base of one of the mountains. For some reason unknown to the Black Knights, Zero was off at another peak, giving them the signal to move via a strong light, rather than using a radio which confused Tamaki and the others.

"I've received Zero's signal. Now moving to Wait-Point 2. Let's get going." Naoto said as he led their group up the side of the mountain. Following him were numerous Burai's that were pulling along containers filled with Black Knights, weapons, as well as special equipment which would be used by the scientists that were coming along with them, one of them being Rackshata Chawla.

"Hey why do you think Zero isn't using his radio?" Tamaki asked as his knightmare pulled one of the containers.

"I don't know. What do you think he meant when he said we're going hiking?" asked one of the female Black Knights, Inoue.

"Military training right?" Sugiyama asked, wondering if that was their purpose to be in Narita.

"With Zero somewhere else? What about you Kallen? Have you heard anything?" Tamaki asked hoping for an answer.

"I haven't." Kallen replied as she drove her new knightmare, the Guren along behind the convoy.

"You Ohgi?" Tamaki asked.

"Not a word." Ohgi replied from his Burai closer to the front.

"Damn. Hey what about the new kid?" Tamaki asked.

Renya was patiently listening to them as his Gekka drove along the middle of the convoy and he replied, "My name is Renya. And I haven't heard anything yet."

As Naoto heard them all talking about what Zero could truly be up to he thought about the true plan. "He isn't using the radio to avoid tracking systems from the Britannians. We're also here to ally with the JLF or crush them all along with the Britannians using those Radiation Energy Transmitters as well as the three new knightmares to activate them. If Zero is right things can go smoothly."

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**JLF Lookout Post, ****Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

Lelouch was reading the book in his hands which held the numerous documents he needed to enact the plans within his mind. To bury the Britannians and the JLF in a mudslide. But before that could happen he would attempt to ally himself with the Japanese Liberation Front. If he could attain more allies from them the Black Knights could grow.

However something caught his eye. Lelouch looked to his right out the window and noticed something, or rather, someone. Standing there in the snow was a green haired girl dressed in white Britannian strap type clothing. It was _her_.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

The G-1 Base, a mobile operating base used by the Britannians to launch knightmares as well as launch a direct assault upon its enemies was placed at the base of the Narita Mountains, specifically, Shattered Peak.

Right now the generals under Cornelia's command were going over the attack plan along with General Andreas Darlton and General Dominic Harlington leading the explanation.

"We're certain the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area called Shattered Peak. We've already split four battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity." Darlton explained.

"We only need the Viceroy's signal so we can send them in in one swoop and wipe them out." Dominic added as he stood at attention in the presence of Princess Cornelia. He was wearing the same purple colored uniform that Darlton, Cornelia, and Guildford were in and he seemed very uncomfortable with it since he had never worn the neck choking uniform before.

"Are you confident that the enemy won't show up inside of the encirclement line?" Euphemia asked worried about the possible appearance of Zero. She was wearing an outfit similar to Cornelia's, but it had more fanciness as well as the color white was dominant with her pink hair up in a grand ponytail.

"You mean Zero your highness?" Dominic asked.

"You won't have to worry as soon as the operation begins the surrounding highways will be blocked off to avoid any interference." Darlton added.

"Besides we have reserve units so if Zero is stupid enough to show up it'll be the end of him and his organization." Cornelia said as she smiled at the thought of her brother's murderer being decimated.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**JLF Lookout Post, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

"C.C. What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked as he approached the green haired girl. She turned around slightly and replied with, "I said that I'd be protecting you didn't I?" She turned back around to face the grand scene of mountain peaks.

"You're overdoing it aren't you?" Lelouch asked as he came to a halt.

"You know I've been wondering about something Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?" C.C. asked, confusing him slightly.

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." Lelouch answered.

"You changed your surname to Lamperouge, but you kept your birth name Lelouch. How sentimental, you can't even let go of the past." C.C. added.

"What about your name? C.C.? It swings to the other extreme doesn't it? It's not a human name." Lelouch replied, causing C.C. to turn around and give Lelouch a glare which just caused him to open his eyes wide.

After a minute of staring into each others eyes C.C. spoke up. "Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

"Euphemia will be providing logistical support from the G-1 Base just as planned. Put her into command of the medical group." Cornelia ordered as she awaited permission to launch in one of the catapults on the G-1 mobile command base. The Second Princess was sitting in her customized Gloucester unit which was modified with the highest and most up to date mechanical as well as technological systems for any Fourth Generation knightmare. Aside from that, her machine held a lighter shade of violet and it's head had extra horn pieces on each side which usually gave away her identity to her enemies, but the princess didn't mind since she had never lost a battle.

Despite being in a battle situation the Princess had other things on her mind, specifically her sister Euphemia. For some unknown reason the Third Princess had really desired to experience actual combat which was way out of her character and as if he had known what she was thinking, Gilbert G.P. Guildford had begun speaking with Cornelia about it.

"Princess Cornelia." he started, wanting to gain her attention.

"Guildford, let me guess. You're having concerns over Euphie aren't you?" Cornelia asked with a smile at the fact that she wasn't the only one who noticed Euphie's oddness today.

"She should be at the Government Bureau and not out here." Guildford stated as he thought about every other time Cornelia was battling with her sister off miles away from the fight.

"She's being unusually stubborn about this. She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself, rather than watching old recordings of previous battles." Cornelia said as she thought about her sister's actual goals which could have been from wanting to become a strategist to just wanting to be helpful to her older sister.

And inside of the G-1's bridge was Euphie, whom was staring at the radar screen for a good three minutes, taking in every inch of it. And she finally got back to their location and she noticed a blip off behind it. "What's that unit there holding to the rear?" Euphie asked the other generals who stayed on the bridged with her.

"It's a reserve force with an Eleven pilot." one of them had said.

"So that's the Lancelot?" Euphie asked, amazed by the fact that Suzaku Kururugi was also on the battlefield.

"As a rule Numbers aren't permitted to pilot knightmares, but that unit is an exception. The Second Prince, Schneizel el Britannia, is the patron of said unit so we have no say over their personnel selection. According to recent reports from the ASEEC, they have a second pilot for the newest unit. However, thanks to the Second Prince's continued projects there are rumors that his group will grow continuously." one of the generals explained, causing Euphie to seriously ponder over her older brother's work.

"And the final pilot is myself." a voice stated. The group turned around and saw that walking into the bridge from the doors was the famous General Dominic Harlington. He was dressed in a pilots uniform similar to Suzaku's, however his had a green outline unlike Suzaku's which had a gold outlining. The general sighed as he put his hand through his grey hair which had been combed back immensely and it lacked the gelled appearance it usually had. Aside from that his facial hair was missing and his azure eyes showed signs of annoyance as he touched his chin constantly.

"Oh my General Harlington. What happened to you?" Euphie asked smiling as he played with his hairless face.

"According to the Second Prince and Earl Lloyd Asplund, I cannot have any form of facial hair when piloting one of his knightmares. I also cannot have any extreme hair products either. Despite the freedom given to us by the Second Prince, there are still some restrictions. I guess even I can't challenge his highness." Dominic said as he looked back at Euphemia with some form of apology in his eyes.

"So you're a pilot for the ASEEC now? What about your role as a general for the military?" Euphie asked, curious if her sister Cornelia would challenge this decision.

"I'm not sure honestly. We'll see about that in due time. But right now I must go report for duty. If you'll excuse me your highness." Dominic said with a bow, turning around and exiting the bridge to return to the ASEEC mobile base.

Euphie looked on curious about her older brother's decision to turn one of their best generals into a pilot for his Seventh Generation Knightmare Project. If Schneizel ever did something odd like that then it must have been for a good reason which Euphie couldn't even come close to comprehending. But in Dominic's mind he knew exactly why the Prince chose him.

* * *

******September 14th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Shibuya Ghetto, Area 11**

The Purists were closing in on their target. Thanks to the recent actions of their former leader, Jeremiah Gottwald, the Purist movement was now farther behind than it was before, especially with the whole Orange Incident. Gottwald was supposed to lead them into victory, but instead he had brought them down to a low level and with the rumored coming of Princess Cornelia, they would be looked down upon by the famous Princess.

So they would cut their ties and take out what the one person who was responsible. Four Purist colored Sutherland knightmares had surrounded their leader and were armed with silver lances aimed at the cockpit of Jeremiah. They sped forward to murder Jeremiah while yelling the words, "All Hail Britannia!"

However someone had come to halt their progress. Bullets rained down upon the ruined arena and the voice of a famous man rang out through the scene. "Halt your needless fighting! I, General Dominic Harlington command you!" yelled the voice causing the hostile pilots to stop their actions and look at the newcomer. A Gloucester armed with a knightmare rifle in its right hand had arrived upon the scene at ground level, apparently here to save Jeremiah.

"So the Common General is here to save Orange, is that correct? Well we have other plans. Even if we have to kill you too!" yelled out Kewell Soresi, the orange haired pilot who had the dream of replacing Jeremiah and taking the Purebloods to a level similar to that of the Knights of St. Michael or perhaps even higher.

However, something stopped him in his tracks once more. A slash harken had landed in front of Kewell's Sutherland and the anchor returned back toward its point of origin, the Z-01 Lancelot, the first Seventh Generation Knightmare frame created by the ASEEC. It was standing atop the arena and its pilot was ready to stop the needless violence.

* * *

**October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**ASEEC Mobile Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

Dominic smirked at what happened after he had arrived at the stadium. He had learned of one of the many projects backed by the Second Prince. He knew it had existed, but he never knew how much the Second Prince had actually expected from the ASEEC. The Lancelot was an amazing invention as were its weapons and defense systems. Aside from that, the other knightmares under the ASEEC jurisdiction, specifically the Lancelot Club and the Sutherland Club.

Dominic couldn't help, but want to achieve the goal of becoming part of this project. It was something new and it was the next step in Dominic's goal of changing Britannia to benefit the common people. So he began to send requests to the Second Prince. He wanted to have an audience with him. And he finally gained his request and was recently assigned the position as a devicer for the ASEEC and just the day prior his new knightmare the, RPI-13b Sutherland Club, was sent to them.

The Sutherland Club was an advancement to the Sutherland by giving it the MSV particle shields named, Blaze Luminous. It can also use similar weapons that the Lancelot uses, such as the Maser Vibration Swords and the VARIS rifles. Despite the effectiveness of them, these weapons depletes the level of the Sutherland Club's energy filler quickly, meaning that Dominic doesn't have them for his machine specifically which he didn't mind since he had managed to get all the way up to that point without it.

Now that he was a pilot for the ASEEC and the leader for their little squadron consisting of ASEEC developed/modified knightmares, he would do what they came to do at Narita. Whenever they are to be called out, they would head to where the JLF are and eliminate one of their most important factors. The Four Holy Swords. If Dominic could take out both the JLF and their most skilled pilots, then Princess Cornelia would notice them for sure. And then Dominic could move onto the Black Knights and killing Zero.

Dominic had a very long agenda planned out, but right now he had one current goal, which was to kill the JLF at any and all costs.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**JLF Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

Former General Tatewaki Katase was stressed by the current situation. The overwhelming number of Britannian forces around Narita was Cornelia's style. According to what Katase had heard about the Middle Eastern Federation, there was no such thing as overkill.

And since their Burai's weren't even close to the same as the Sutherlands when it came to combat ability, he had no hope. All he could do was put his faith into the efforts of Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only man who was able to defeat the Britannians during the war seven years ago. And unfortunately Tohdoh was off getting some new knightmares which were upgrades to the regular Burai knightmares. It was extremely unfortunate that they went to get the new machines on the same day that the Britannians attacked Narita. What he didn't know was that things were only going to get worse.

"General Katase! We have received a coded message from the Black Knights! Zero claims he is here and that he wants to ally himself alongside us. He wants us to reply within five minutes and if we don't he will consider us his enemy." said one of the radar operators as he read the message on the screen.

"Zero? That bastard killed one of our own! There is no way in hell I'd join up with that him! There is no way he can threaten the JLF and I bet he's probably sending all this information from a warehouse somewhere miles from here! Deny his offer! We don't have time for that masked bastard." General Katase yelled foolishly, not knowing that Zero was ready to act against the JLF.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Shatter Peak, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

Lelouch couldn't help, but smirk under his mask as the time given to the JLF went by. He gave them their chance and they didn't take it while it was open. So he would enter the battle with his own goals in mind. He walked towards Ohgi and Naoto whom were watching the engineers from India place special Radiation Energy Transmitters which would be powered by the abilities of their newest knightmares.

However, Ohgi felt some uneasiness. "Are we really going through with this?"

"Our enemy is Cornelia. She and her forces are among the best Britannia has to offer. Besides, overkill is underrated." Zero stated, remembering those words coming from Cornelia herself many years ago.

"But what about the JLF? I thought you were going to align with them." Ohgi responded, remembering Zero's words about contacting the JLF.

"I gave them their chance and they didn't take it. Besides, don't you believe we can handle the Britannians on our own?" Zero asked, questioning Ohgi's loyalty.

"What? Don't you remember? Naoto and I were the ones who asked you to lead us!" Ohgi practically yelled, hoping Zero wouldn't get overly angered with him.

"Then there is only one thing we can do Ohgi. We believe in you Zero." Naoto said, looking straight into Zero's mask as if he could see Lelouch's eyes. The former prince of Britannia smiled as he gave a slight nod in response.

Behind where the Radiation Energy Transmitters were being placed were the knightmares which consisted of the three new models and the other Burai frames. Kallen was sitting in the open cockpit of her red knightmare while Renya sat in his machine's cockpit curious about what was happening. So he decided he would ask help from the red haired girl he managed to defeat in a knightmare sparring session a week before.

"Hey. Girl with the red hair." Renya said into the radio.

"I have a name. I'm Kallen Kouzuki." she replied with a slight tone of anger directed towards Renya.

"Sorry. The thing is I don't really know much about what's going on. All that has really happened to me this week is becoming a Black Knight through training sessions with the others. Now that we're somewhere outside of the warehouse, I don't really know much about what we're doing so I hoped you could inform me." Renya said as he explained the confusion he had gone through during his time as a Black Knight.

"I see. I'm sorry about that outburst, but the thing is I don't know much either. All I know is that we are needed to activate those transmitters with our knightmares. Once we do that the transmitters should send some radiation wave into the ground and do something to the mountain. If what I've been told is right then there should be some explosion or something odd like that. After the explosion we will go in and attack the enemy while they're disoriented. Our ultimate goal is to kill or capture their enemies commander named Princess Cornelia. She pilots one of their special units. A Glouces-"

"Gloucester. Tamaki told me about the whole knightmare line up. Hers is the violet one with the two horns. So we'll just kill anyone in our way so we can get to her, correct?" Renya spoke into the radio in his hand.

"That's right. You seem to be catching on. But right now we'll have to wait until the Britannians get into position and we have to wait for the transmitters to be completely dug into the ground so we can begin the operation." Kallen finished. Renya nodded at her words as he took in the information. He would have to kill. For some reason Renya didn't mind that fact. What he did mind was why he was used to such an action. What could his past self have been like to cause such an idea like death to be blown off as if it were nothing, like a sneeze?

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**G-1 Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

"Princess, it's time." Guildford stated as the timer for the operation came down to zero.

"Begin the operation!" Cornelia yelled out, pressing the button on her machine's throttles, causing the wheels on her machine's landspinners to begin spinning at a quick speed. With the help of the linear catapult, her Gloucester launched from the G-1 Base with many knightmares following her lead as she went towards the Narita mountains with the intent of killing the JLF.

"The Japanese Liberation Front. You who was forgotten by time. You have has forgotten basic human kindness. You and your dream of a nation will fall into nothingness! We will destroy your last shed of hope so I can refocus my attention on the one man responsible for my being here. Zero." Cornelia thought visciously as she sped into battle, leading her portion of the army. On her radar scanners, the numerous blips of Britannian knightmares, howitzers, tanks, and APC's showed up and she smirked widely as her motto flashed into her mind.

There was no such thing as overkill.

And she wasn't the only one who knew about this saying. But to _him_ it meant absolutely nothing.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Shatter Peak, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

The Black Knight footsoldiers and pilots looked on as aircraft dropped numerous amounts of knightmares onto the ground below for combat against the JLF. And that wasn't the worst part. They were already outnumbered with only the ground forces. The addition of enemy knightmares from the sky wasn't making their job any easier.

"WHAT? Hey Zero! The Britannians have us completely surrounded! How are we supposed to get out of here?" Tamaki asked as he pointed at the enemy Sutherlands landing in the forests and joining their comrades as they prepared for combat.

"We've been cut off from the rest of society from the start. Our even coming to the base of the Narita Mountains ensured that we would be trapped. Now that we are on Shatter Peak, we have no choice, but to fight our way out of here and back to HQ." Zero stated, revealing his true intentions to his fellow Black Knights.

"Fight against the Britannians?"

"With that many knightmares in their hand?"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"And it's Cornelia we're up against! She's the toughest we've ever faced!"

Lelouch only scowled at their fear of the Britannians, but he managed to keep his voice under control as he continued sharing his words. "That is correct. It would be a miracle if any of us were to survive this." Zero stated.

"What are you saying Zero?" Ohgi asked turning around to look at their masked leader with shock in his eyes.

"If we are to be acknowledged then we must perform a miracle. That is why we were given all of this from Kyoto. Otherwise we are nothing, but a small terrorist group with no way of changing this world. If we are to be taken seriously by Britannia, then we must do the impossible!" Zero yelled, watching their eyes widen at what they believed was Zero's madness.

"At what cost? We could all die here! I knew making you our leader was bullshit! It should be me!" Tamaki yelled out, aiming his rifle at Zero's mask, ready to pull the trigger and apparently, take command of the Black Knights.

Zero was much faster though as he brought out his own pistol, the same one he used to murder Prince Clovis with. He aimed it, finger slightly pressed on the trigger, but instead of shooting at Tamaki and angering his subordinates, he turned the pistol around as if handing the gun to anyone.

"Our path of retreat has been blocked off. If you believe you can be victorious here today without me then shoot me! Anybody! If you think you can defeat Cornelia and escape then please rid me from the face of this world! I will have had no purpose to be here if you can win against the Witch of Britannia." Zero said, knowing that not a single person would accept his offer. Everyone looked on to see if anyone would kill him. Tamaki's facial expression was sheer amazement at Zero's actions.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights you have one of two choices. You can live on with me or you can perish with me!" Zero yelled, finishing his little speech.

After a while of silence, Zero spoke up. "Well? Will any of you challenge me?" Zero asked.

"Hmph, fine just do what you want." Tamaki said, surrendering his opposition towards Zero.

"Right, you're our leader." said one of the other Black Knights.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate it." Zero finished off, smirking underneath the mask.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

The battle had begun. The knightmares were speeding up the side of the mountain to locate the entrance to the JLF main base and destroy the biggest anti-Britannian organization in Area 11. Darlton, Guildford, and Princess Cornelia were all leading their own sections of the main force and were each at the front of their respective groups.

Since the JLF had radar jammers scattered along the mountain, the Britannians were forced into a E.C.C.M. Mode which limited their radar range as well as their speaking channels, but in all honesty, General Darlton wasn't too sure that he would need to worry about his enemies fighting strength.

The General was a curious man and as they traversed up the side of the mountain he asked one of his subordinates, "The enemies knightmares, what are they called again?"

"Burai's General."

"Yeah those things. Watch out for the Glasgow rip-offs. Don't get too cocky just because of their old age either!" Darlton ordered, mainly directing it towards himself.

"Yes my lord!"

On the other side of the Narita Mountains, Cornelia was driving into a forest and saw something out of the ordinary and surprising. The trees within the forest had moved horizontally to the sides and a path was revealed. From that path came three Burai units sent by the JLF.

"So they turned this whole mountain into a fortress?" Cornelia asked herself as she boosted towards the incoming enemy.

"Princess, please fall back!" Guildford yelled out as he watched the Second Princess go head on towards the incoming Burai's.

"Guildford, don't treat me like one of your common women." Cornelia stated as she continued onwards. The enemy began firing upon her Gloucester, but their experience in these machines became their downfall as they missed every last shot. Cornelia's machine wielded it's golden lance in it's right hand and with a horizontal slice she managed to disable the Yggdrasile drives of two of the three Burai's. The remaining machine attempted to fall back, but the Second Princess had other things in mind for the sole survivor.

She aimed her melee weapon at the cockpit of the Burai and stabbed upwards into the Burai, sending it flying into the air, leaving it to explode a safe distance away from her machine.

While Cornelia continued her personal close combat against the enemy, Darlton was using long ranged weapons to attack the enemies on the right flank. He and his subordinates had finally found what they were seeking.

"General Darlton. According to the enemies patterns, I've determined that the enemy's main base is up at that cabin." said one of the other pilots in his unit.

"I see. I guess the appropriate term for this is bingo!" Darlton said as he smiled at their success.

"Actually the proper term would be-"

"Just shoot up the flare Mr. Literal." Darlton interrupted as they continued to fight against their enemy. His fellow Gloucester shot up a signal flare into the sky which exploded into multiple lights signaling their location not only to the enemy, but to Princess Cornelia.

"Is that, Darlton?" Cornelia asked from her knightmare as she looked on after having stabbed another Burai.

"It seems he has found the enemy main base." Guildford replied.

"I see. Send in a reserve force to assist him. We will remain here." Cornelia ordered.

"Are you sure about that your highness?"

"I'm not one to mooch off of my subordinates accomplishments. It looks like Darlton will be getting another medal." Cornelia said with a smirk at the fact that the operation would be coming to its end so quickly. But what she didn't know was that another player had yet to show his hand.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Shatter Peak, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

"All preparations have been prepared. All pilots enter your knightmares! All soldiers prepare for combat! Together we will survive through this and defeat the Britannians!" Zero yelled through the radio of his Burai.

"Yeah! We'll make a miracle happen!"

"I don't wanna die here! I'll fight my way out!"

"If I can't escape then I'll die trying!"

"We have Zero with us! We can do this!"

The morale of the Black Knights had increased to the point where they had confidence in their abilities and the entire organization seemed to have unified in order to successfully survive.

"We will launch a surprise attack upon the Britannians from the mountains summit, Shatter Peak. When given the orders, we will charge down to point three! Our goal is the capture of Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia. Our route will be opened by the Guren Mk.2 with the Gekka Pre-Production Type and the Burai Radiation Type providing support!" Zero yelled out through the public channel.

He switched over to a personal line between himself and Kallen who was piloting the Guren. "Kallen, use radiation transmitter number three! Set off the explosion with one blow, understood?" Zero asked, hoping she wasn't feeling nervous to the point where she would quit.

"Understood." She moved her machine to where the third transmitter had been placed and the Guren's large silver claw was placed upon it. "Output confirmed. Radiation wave surger currently maintaining level status. Radiation wave surger, firing!" Kallen yelled out, pressing the button on her machine's right throttle. The heat being given off by the claw of the Guren increased to maximum levels and the red energy could be seen flowing into the transmitter and into the ground below.

After a couple of seconds of silence movement could be felt. The ground began to shake and crumble. They had set off a very fragile underwater stream, setting off a chain reaction which in turn resulted in a mudslide which began to bear down upon Darlton's forces and the rest of the right flank.

Lelouch looked on at the destruction via his radar map. "I see. I missed Cornelia by that much. If I was a bit more precise I could have gotten her. However we did succeed in isolating her to the point where reinforcements can't get in to her location from their main base. Even so, we will take her by force." The entire side of the mountain was covered by mud where trees and knightmares used to be with the city of Narita down below being left in ruin. But someone was onto the Black Knights and their plan. Specifically, the ASEEC.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**ASEEC Mobile Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

"At this rate they'll be swept to the bottom rather quickly." Lloyd said as watched the results being gathered by their radar operators. The mudslide began at Shatter Peak, the top of the Narita Mountains, and quickly gained speed and it covered almost two thirds of their entire Britannian force as well as the Narita city at the base of the mountain.

"Lloyd, the heat readings are abnormal. Do you think something _else_ caused this by setting off the underground streams with an unusually large amount of radiation?" Cecile asked Lloyd after gathering the information they received.

"Not possible. Not even with Rackshata's Radiation Wave Surger. Unless she completed the design." Lloyd stated, remembering the design specs of that weapon proposed by an old colleague years back. The Radiation Wave Surger was an incomplete weapon years back that emitted massive amounts of radiation which would distort anything it was used on to maximum levels.

"Is something the matter?" Suzaku asked from the cockpit of the Lancelot. Lloyd looked up at his devicer and shook his head. "It has nothing to do with us so just continue waiting." Lloyd said with a smile.

However, someone wasn't happy. The hard footsteps could be heard throughout the mobile base and walking towards them was Dominic Harlington who said, "Lloyd, do you know what caused this?"

"Ah, so you saw it as well. It can't be something natural, but nothing man made has the ability to conjure up such an event. The radiation levels are too high." Lloyd explained to his third devicer who was the last person he had expected to be working with.

"Is it something nuclear? Or is it a new weapon?" Dominic asked, wanting to know at least a little bit about his enemy.

"It can't be anything nuclear, but it is possible that the enemy is using a new form of radiation generating technology." Cecile explained to the general with a slight blush. Dominic sighed at the current actions of his teammate who was acting like a highschool girl.

"I see. Interesting." Dominic said as he began walking out of the mobile base via the open hangar doors and towards his own personal mobile base where his machine the Sutherland Club was waiting.

* * *

******October 21st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11**

"Princess Cornelia. There are reports of a new force coming from the mountains summit. There are claims that the Black Knights have arrived!" Guildford stated.

"Then that means-"

"ZERO! HE'S HERE! ZERO!" yelled out the voice of a madman.

"Lord Jeremiah! You can't abandon your post!" Villetta Nu yelled out after their dishonored leader.

"If you want to attain glory then follow me!" Jeremiah yelled out as his Sutherland sped forwards towards the newest unknown blips which were reported to be the Black Knights. Inside of the custom Burai being piloted by Zero, the leader of the Black Knights gave his orders.

"Cornelia has limited reinforcements headed her way. Break through them and attain the target!" Zero ordered as his personal squadron began firing upon the enemy. Whilst this happened, the Black Knights that weren't in knightmares were providing support by destroying enemy APC's and tanks that remained in the area so Zero could have a clear shot at Cornelia.

However there were two Sutherland units headed straight for them with the lead being able to shoot out one of the Burai's in their six man formation. The Sutherland came to a halt and Lelouch recognized it as one of the Purist models from Shinjuku. The other Sutherlands in its unit with a similar color scheme had followed behind them and they were ready to face the Black Knights.

"FACE ME ZERO! I JEREMIAH GOTTWALD!" Jeremiah yelled out in anger as he aimed his machine's rifle at the lead knightmare in his enemy's formation.

"Oh really? It's been a while. I can't believe you're still in the Army. However, I don't have time to play with you right now, Orange Boy." Lelouch said, mocking Jeremiah even further by using the name, Orange.

"O-ORAAHHH! ORANGE? WELL THEN DIE!" Jeremiah yelled as his Sutherland sped forward, assault rifle aimed at Zero ready to fire. However, a red flash stopped him in his tracks by whacking aside his rifle. Immediately, Jeremiah's stun tonfa's were released for close combat as prepared to attack the interloper.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta yelled out ready to back her superior up, but his words stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay out of this! This is my duel!" Jeremiah screamed.

"But that unit is different. Is it possible that the Elevens are no longer modifying knightmares?" Villetta asked, shocked by such a revelation.

"There is no way Elevens could reach our level of technology!" Jeremiah yelled out as he sped forward, slicing at the Guren with its right tonfa. The red unit ducked down to dodge the horizontal slice and as the Sutherland came around for another hit the Guren jumped upwards and back, landing before the Sutherland. In the Guren's left hand was a short dagger called the fork knife which was colored gold. This weapon was what the pilot of the Guren used to block another horizontal attack from the Sutherland.

"With this Britannia, begins our counterattack! To take back Japan! To take back our independence!" Kallen yelled out as she brought around her machine's right claw to strike at the Sutherland. However, Jeremiah was keen enough to notice the weaponry the Guren's right arm held.

"If I keep my distance I can dodge that thing!" Jeremiah told himself as he backed up, only for the arm to extend itself and grab hold of the Sutherlands head. "What? This technology, it's from the Ganymede. How did the Elevens conjure up such a machine?" Jeremiah asked as he looked on at the right arm of the Guren which had two joints at it's elbow, instead of one like a Sutherland or Glasgow.

"Hmph, goodbye." Kallen scowled as she pressed the red button on her machine's right throttle to activate the same weapon they used to conjure up the mudslide. Red forms of radiation in the appearance of electric surges had emitted from the Guren and they entered the Sutherland, causing its armor to begin bubbling up.

"Dammit! WHAT IS THIS?!" Jeremiah yelled out in question at what was happening to him.

"Jeremiah, eject now!" Villetta yelled out as she watched her superior blow up like a balloon which would pop if not taken care of.

"I CAN'T! ZERO IS RIGHT THERE! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I MUST KILL HIM!" Jeremiah yelled out as his machine's warning systems rang out repeatedly. The image of Zero's Burai standing casually angered Jeremiah to no end. The machine was standing with it's right arm on its hip and in its other arm, its rifle was aimed downward as if they were posing for some knightmare game magazine.

Then the ejection warning alarm rang out. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE EJECT! NOT NOW! I CAN STILL GET ZERO, I ARRGHH!" Jeremiah screamed as his machine's cockpit flew out of the main knightmare, leaving behind the frame to explode while it escape the hellish scene.

"They defeated Jeremiah. Who are they? The Black Knights?" Villetta asked shocked at the defeat of her leader.

"Now that the pieces are in position, it is time to take over the enemies stronghold and capture the target." Lelouch stated smirking widely as he looked on at the scene of Jeremiah's defeat as he wondered about Cornelia and whether or not she would surrender like a coward or die for her foolish cause.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Now to be perfectly honest, I had this chapter in waiting ever since I published the last one, almost two months. Now the reason I never updates was because I wanted to have the entire Narita event in this chapter which consisted of two episodes in the anime. However, I decided to just let it be and update the story to prove it's not dead. So I'll be getting back into the fanfiction business as smoothly as possible, but as you can see, I do have other projects I want to get to. But right now I will limit what I have in my head and I will work on what needs to be completed. So thank you for waiting up to this point and please leave a review!**


End file.
